Last Fight
by warmsweater
Summary: [Chapter 8 is up!] Kim Himchan adalah seorang murid yang suka berkelahi. Setelah dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya, ia memulai hidup baru di sekolah yang baru pula, dengan syarat ia tidak boleh berkelahi lagi. Sayang sekali, janjinya tidak dapat ia tepati ketika ia bertemu... Bang Yongguk. BAP Fanfiction / BANGHIM DAEJAE JONGLO / YAOI / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Seorang lelaki turun. Ia lalu merapikan rambutnya sejenak, lalu memerhatikan gedung sekolah barunya itu. Lelaki itu menghela napasnya. Ia sebenarnya bosan dengan sekolah. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

Seorang pria paruh baya tiba-tiba menghampirinya dari dalam sekolah.

"Selamat datang di _Jineung High School_."

Lelaki itu menoleh. Ia buru-buru membungkuk ke arah pria di depannya itu, "Ah, _gamsahamnida" _Ia menorehkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti murid baru itu kan?" Pria itu tersenyum balik, "Ayahmu sudah memberikan berkasmu minggu lalu, ehm— Kim—"

.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu memberinya tanggapan.

"Himchan. Kim Himchan."

.

.

.

.

**Title : Last Fight**

**Pairing : BangHim (Yongguk x Himchan)**

**DaeJae (Daehyun x Youngjae)**

**JongLo (Jongup x Zelo)**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, BoysLove**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Bang Yongguk; Kim Himchan; Jung Daehyun; Yoo Youngjae; Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong; Bang Yongnam**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : FF punya saya, castnya bukan punya saya. *uglysobbing***

**Enjoy-**

.

.

"Nah Himchan-ssi, ini kelasmu."

Pria paruh baya tadi, yang baru saja diketahuinya sebagai kepala sekolah, mengantarkannya ke sebuah kelas.

Himchan melongok ke dalam kelas. Ia memperhatikan murid di dalamnya satu persatu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, lalu kembali menghadap pria yang sudah mengantarnya tadi.

"Ada apa, Himchan-ssi?"

"Ehm, bisa pindahkan aku ke kelas yang lain?" ucap Himchan, menatap kepala sekolahnya dengan tatapan memohon. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

Pria itu mengernyitkan keningnya, "Eh?"

Himchan membungkuk, lagi. Apa pun harus ia lakukan agar ia mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Bisakah kyojangnim tempatkan aku di kelas 12 B?"

.

.

.

"Nah, ini…" Lee seonsaengnim memberi jeda, "Kim Himchan. Ia murid baru. Bersikaplah yang baik kepadanya."

"_Bangapseumnida_."

Murid di kelas itu terdiam. Mereka menatap Lee seonsaengnim dengan tatapan bertanya.

Dan yang diberi tatapan bertanya hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Lee seonsaengnim menoleh pelan kepada murid barunya itu. Sekilas ia memang terlihat baik-baik saja. Menggunakan seragam sekolah dan membawa tas hitam biasa. Rambut hitamnya dipotong tepat di atas alis. Mata kucingnya berwarna coklat tua. Kulitnya putih bersinar. Sekilas, wajahnya terlihat seperti anak SMA baik-baik dan penurut.

Ya, Himchan terlihat seperti murid SMA pada umumnya.

Tapi Lee seonsaengnim teringat kata-kata kepala sekolah tadi.

.

_"Lee ssaem, ada anak baru yang masuk hari ini dan ia ingin ditempatkan di kelasmu."_

_ "Di kelas saya, kyojangnim?" Lee seonsaengnim mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa dengan kelas saya?"_

_ "Saya juga tidak tahu." Kepala sekolah itu, Shim Hyunseong, hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Namanya Kim Himchan. Ia pindah ke sini setelah dikeluarkan oleh sekolah lamanya."_

_ "D-dikeluarkan, kyojangnim?" Lee seonsaengnim terbelalak mendengar penuturan atasannya itu._

_ Shim kyojangnim hanya menghela napas berat, "Katanya ia sering berkelahi di sekolah lamanya. Empat kali di skors dan akhirnya dikeluarkan. Ayahnya adalah teman baikku. Ia menitipkannya ke sini, jadi— apa boleh buat."_

_._

Begitulah.

Mau tidak mau, mandat atasan kan, harus dijalani.

.

.

"Silakan duduk di sebelah Hongbin, Himchan." Lee seonsaengnim menunjuk ke kursi ketiga dari depan, dimana seorang lelaki berambut pirang tersenyum ke arah Himchan.

"Lee ssaem," Himchan menoleh pada wali kelas barunya, "Aku ingin duduk bersama Yoo Youngjae."

"Youngjae?" Lee seonsaengnim mengernyit. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Youngjae, salah satu muridnya yang duduk di barisan paling belakang. Youngjae hanya tersenyum lebar.

"_Ne_, Lee ssaem! Himchan adalah teman lamaku. Biarkan ia duduk bersamaku, bagaimana?" Youngjae ikut memohon kepada wali kelasnya, lalu menoleh ke teman sebangkunya, "Yoongi-ah, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau pindah ke sebelah Hongbin?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Melihat persetujuan dari Yoongi, Lee seonsaengnim menghela napas.

"Baiklah, duduklah bersama Youngjae, Himchan."

Himchan tersenyum senang, membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, "_Gamsahamnida_, Lee ssaem." Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di sebelah Youngjae. Youngjae langsung merangkul pundak Himchan.

Sedangkan Lee seonsaengnim terlihat menahan sesuatu di pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

"Shim kyojangnim."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Oh, Lee ssaem. Ada apa?"

Lee seonsaengnim duduk di depan atasannya. Ia menghela napas, memikirkan hal yang dari tadi mengusik pikirannya.

"Ini tentang anak didik baru saya."

Shim kyojangnim mengernyit, "Kim Himchan, maksudmu?"

Lee seonsaengnim mengangguk.

"Apa ia… benar-benar dikeluarkan karena sering berkelahi?"

Pertanyaan salah satu guru kepercayaannya membuat Shim kyojangnim membetulkan posisi duduknya dan berdehem, "Begitulah menurut informasi yang kudapatkan dari ayahnya sendiri," ia memberi jeda, "Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk tidak membuat kekacauan lagi di sekolah barunya ini. Jadi, setidaknya kita bisa tenang sedikit."

Lee seonsaengnim sedikit lega karena ucapan atasannya itu. Kekhawatirannya agak berkurang.

"—dan oh iya, kyojangnim ingat Yoo Youngjae kan? Ia salah satu murid di kelas saya."

"Tentu saja ingat," Shim kyojangnim memijit kepalanya pelan, "Ia salah satu murid yang membuat kepalaku pening saat ia masih kelas 10, kan? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tadi pagi…" Lee seonsaengnim menggaruk tengkuknya, "Himchan berkata dia ingin duduk di sebelah Youngjae. Tak lama, Youngjae bilang bahwa Himchan adalah teman lamanya."

Ucapan Lee seonsaengnim sedikit mengejutkan pria paruh baya dengan kacamata hitam itu, "Benarkah?"

Lee seonsaengnim mengangguk.

"Sebetulnya, saya agak khawatir mereka akan membuat masalah."

"Ya, mari berharap saja—" Shim kyojangnim melipat tangannya, menatap Lee seonsaengnim, "— semoga mereka berdua bisa menepati janji mereka."

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, ini lebih enak daripada di sekolah lamaku, Jae!" Himchan berseru senang, kemudian kembali menyantap _tteokbokki_ di hadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Harusnya kau sekolah di sini saja sejak kelas 10!" Youngjae menepuk-nepuk punggung Himchan yang hampir saja tersedak makanannya. Lelaki berpipi agak _chubby_ itu terkekeh, "Pelan-pelan, Himchan hyung."

Yang hampir saja tersedak, jadi menggerutu kesal. "Yah— kau tahu kan ayahku tidak akan memperbolehkanku sekolah di sini sejak awal? Hanya gara-gara aku dikeluarkan beliau setuju untuk menyekolahkanku di sini."

"— dan itu pun bersyarat, bukan?" Youngjae menyeruput _lemon tea_nya, "Kau tidak boleh berkelahi lagi, benar?"

"Ya, begitulah," Himchan menghela napas, "Jangan sampai kau membuatku berkelahi lagi, Youngjae-ah."

"Tentu saja, hyung." Youngjae nyengir. "Sudah dua tahun aku tidak berkelahi. Percayalah padaku."

Himchan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan sahabat lamanya itu. _Untunglah,_ batinnya.

.

Himchan dan Youngjae dulu adalah sahabat karib saat mereka SMP. Dulu mereka adalah dua orang yang cukup disegani di sekolah.

Penampilan mereka yang rapi dan wajah mereka yang— ehm— manis, hanyalah topeng belaka.

Padahal, mereka adalah dua murid yang paling sering dihukum karena berkelahi.

Ayah Himchan khawatir dengan prestasi anaknya yang naik turun itu. Dugaannya, itu karena Himchan sering menyebabkan masalah di sekolahnya dan tidak belajar dengan baik. Karena itulah, saat SMA, Himchan tidak disekolahkan bersama Youngjae.

Tapi nyatanya, di kelas 12 awal, Himchan dikeluarkan oleh sekolahnya. Sudah susah payah ayah Himchan menyekolahkannya di sekolah bergengsi, dan Himchan malah melalaikan kepercayaan ayahnya begitu saja. Himchan pun memohon pada ayahnya agar ia dapat bersekolah bersama Youngjae. Ayah Himchan pun memberikannya izin, dengan syarat Himchan tidak boleh berkelahi lagi di sekolah barunya.

Lain lagi dengan Youngjae. Sahabatnya itu sudah bersekolah di _Jineung_ sejak kelas 10. Di kelas 10 akhir, ia pernah berkelahi dengan murid kelas sebelah dan berisiko tidak akan naik kelas. Akhirnya ia bisa naik kelas dengan syarat yang sama, yaitu tidak boleh berkelahi lagi.

.

.

.

"Himchan hyung!"

Seorang lelaki menghampiri Himchan. Himchan menoleh.

"Zelo-ya~ Ternyata benar kau bersekolah di sini?" Himchan tersenyum ke arah lelaki berambut _blonde _itu.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Sepupumu ini tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu, kan?" Zelo nyengir, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih berseri. Ia dan Himchan tertawa bersama.

Zelo adalah sepupu Himchan. Mereka berbeda satu tahun, dan Zelo kini menduduki kelas 11. Zelo adalah sepupu kesayangan Himchan. Mereka sering bermain bersama, bahkan Youngjae pun mengenal Zelo.

"Mau ke kelasku dulu, hyung?" Zelo menarik tangan Himchan.

Himchan dan Youngjae sudah hampir mengikuti Zelo, hingga mereka mendengar obrolan murid-murid lain.

"Itu anak baru yang kabarnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya kan?"

"Iya, kudengar ia sudah diskors sebanyak empat kali."

"Yaampun, benarkah? Kita harus hati-hati dengannya!"

"Ah— padahal wajahnya manis sekali."

"Kudengar namanya Kim Himchan."

Himchan melepas tangan Zelo, "Mungkin kapan-kapan saja, Zelo."

.

.

.

_Ugh, menyebalkan._

Himchan risih dengan obrolan murid-murid di sekolah barunya itu.

Dari mana mereka mengetahui semua itu?

Tidak mungkin, kan, Shim kyojangnim yang menyebarkannya?

"Abaikan saja, hyung. Jangan tersulut emosi." Youngjae menepuk bahu Himchan pelan. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu sudah mulai emosi, ketika ia melihat Himchan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Mereka menyebalkan, Youngjae-ah!" Himchan mendengus kesal. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah kelas barunya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di kursi, diikuti Youngjae di sebelahnya.

Himchan lega, teman-teman sekelasnya memperlakukannya biasa saja. Tadi saja, sebelum istirahat jam kedua, Sanghyuk dan Jaebum mengajaknya mengobrol dengan akrab. Teman-teman lain juga bersikap ramah terhadapnya.

Tapi murid-murid di kelas lainlah yang membuatnya risih.

Himchan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Youngjae.

"Bangunkan aku ketika pelajaran keempat dimulai."

.

.

.

BRAK

"Ada murid bernama Kim Himchan di sini?"

Youngjae tersentak. Tiga orang lelaki menyerbu masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Himchan yang masih tertidur lelap di bahunya.

"Yah! Kalian tidak mendengarku?!" Salah satu lelaki menggebrak meja Lee seonsaengnim.

Karena teriakan itu, Himchan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Hoam~" Himchan menguap, "Ada apa sih? Berisik sekali."

Teman-teman Himchan bergidik ngeri menatap lelaki yang baru saja menggebrak meja wali kelas mereka. Mereka lalu beralih menatap Himchan yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Himchan. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Himchan, lalu sekali lagi menggebrak mejanya.

"Kau tidak paham situasi, ya?! Jawab pertanyaanku! Ada murid bernama Kim Himchan di sini atau tidak?!"

Himchan tersulut emosinya. Tidur siangnya terganggu.

Himchan beranjak dari tempatnya, menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan marah. Ia mencengkram kerah baju lelaki di depannya. Lupa sejenak dengan janji yang ia ucapkan kepada ayahnya.

"Mau apa kau?! Aku Kim Himchan, perlu apa denganku, hah?!"

Alih-alih membalas perkataannya, lelaki di hadapannya tiba-tiba tergagap.

.

"Kim… Himchan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

Saya bakal lanjut kalau banyak yang minta lanjut, kalau nggak, mungkin bakal di delete… Anw, thanks udah mau baca!

.

.

.

Btw,

Selamat bertambah tua, Kim Himchan.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Last Fight**

**Pairing : BangHim (Yongguk x Himchan)**

_pair lain akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita_

**Genre : Romance, School Life, BoysLove**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Bang Yongguk; Kim Himchan; Jung Daehyun; Yoo Youngjae; Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong; Bang Yongnam**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : FF punya saya, castnya bukan punya saya. *uglysobbing***

**Enjoy-**

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, seseorang dari kalian, tolong jelaskan pada saya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Shim kyojangnim mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah administrasi sekolah, dan tiba-tiba murid barunya membuat masalah di hari pertamanya? _Heol_. Ada apa sih, dengan hari ini?

Himchan mendengus, kesal. Ia mengiris pelan menahan rasa sakit di tulang pipinya setelah ditonjok dengan keras tadi.

"Dia yang memulai, kyojangnim!" Himchan menjawab pertanyaan kepala sekolahnya dengan berapi-api, "Aku hanya sedang tidur siang, demi tuhan, tidur siang! Dan lelaki di sampingku ini—" Himchan beralih menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki yang baru saja menonjoknya itu, "—dia tiba-tiba menggebrak meja Lee ssaem, mendatangiku, dan menonjokku!"

"Astaga— pelankan suaramu, Himchan." Shim kyojangnim menghela napas mendengar penuturan Himchan. Tak lama, ia beralih menatap lelaki di sebelah Himchan, yang juga murid didiknya.

"Jadi, Bang Yongguk—" Shim kyojangnim melipat tangannya, "Apa benar yang dikatakan Himchan?"

Lelaki itu, Bang Yongguk, menggertakkan giginya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kepala sekolahnya.

"_Ne_, kyojangnim." Yongguk menjawab tenang, lalu beralih menatap Himchan, "Tapi dia yang memulainya."

Himchan berjengit.

_Apa?!_

Ia mendapat sebuah tonjokkan di pipi, dan kini ia yang disalahkan atas masalah ini? Sungguh?

"Maaf, Bang-Yong-Guk-ssi," Himchan memberi penekanan pada nama Yongguk. Ia berusaha menatap Yongguk dengan tenang, tapi justru malah terlihat dipaksakan.

Yongguk membalas tatapan Himchan, "Apa?"

"Seingatku kau yang tiba-tiba mengganggu tidur siangku dan menonjok pipiku. Kau bisa tanya teman-teman sekelasku, omong-omong."

Yongguk beralih menatap tangannya yang memar. "Tidak, Kim-Him-Chan-ssi," ia meniru gaya bicara Himchan, "Kau yang memulainya lebih dulu, jauh sebelum hari ini."

Shim kyojangnim mengernyit makin bingung. Sama halnya dengan Himchan yang tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya.

"Yah!" Himchan menaikkan kembali nada suaranya, "Dengar. Aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini, _hari ini_, dan aku baru saja mengenalmu tadi, demi apa pun!"

Yongguk kembali menatap Himchan dengan tatapan dinginnya, "Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Emosi Himchan tersulut kembali, "Astaga, tidak! Apakah kau adalah orang yang harus aku ingat?!"

**"Cukup."**

.

Shim kyojangnim menghentikan perdebatan kedua anak didiknya itu. Yongguk dan Himchan terdiam, tidak sedikit pun mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Kim Himchan," ucap Shim kyojangnim tegas.

Himchan bergidik, tetapi ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata kepala sekolahnya, "_N-ne_, kyojangnim."

"Ini hari pertamamu dan kau sudah berkelahi lagi. Kau sudah lupa mengenai janjimu kepada ayahmu?"

Himchan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Dan kau, Bang Yongguk."

Kini giliran Yongguk yang takut-takut mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap kepala sekolahnya.

"Kau juga sudah kuberi peringatan beberapa bulan lalu, bukan? Tidak ada lagi berkelahi, ingat?"

Yongguk menunduk kembali, "_N-ne_, kyojangnim."

Shim kyojangnim menghela napas perlahan, berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. Sebagai kepala sekolah, ia harus terlihat tegas di depan murid-muridnya, tetapi ia juga tidak boleh terpancing emosi.

"Kalian berdua akan kulepaskan hari ini, berhubung tidak ada masalah serius yang ditimbulkan." Shim kyojangnim beralih menatap Himchan, "—ayahmu tidak akan kuberitahu soal masalah ini," lalu beralih menatap Yongguk, "—dan keluargamu juga tidak akan kuberitahu soal masalah ini."

Yongguk dan Himchan diam-diam menghela napas lega.

"Tetapi, sekali lagi kalian membuat masalah—"

_Uh-oh_, tidak seharusnya Yongguk dan Himchan merasa lega.

"—kalian akan kuberi hukuman berat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Himchan hyung!"

Himchan menoleh. Ia mendapati Youngjae berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Jadi? Apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang kepala sekolah?"

Himchan mendengus.

Ia sebenarnya masih kesal dengan keputusan Shim kyojangnim tadi. Jelas-jelas itu bukan salahnya, kan? Bang Yongguk sialan itu yang memulai semuanya! Ia hanya mempertahankan dirinya, itu saja!

"Singkat cerita—" Himchan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, "Bang Yongguk menuduhku sebagai orang yang memulai perkelahian itu. Kami berdebat. Lalu Shim kyojangnim bilang ia tidak akan memberitahu ayahku, tetapi ia akan memberiku hukuman berat jika aku berkelahi lagi."

"Ah—" Youngjae tersenyum lega, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Himchan, "Syukurlah."

"Dan oh— waktu pelajaran sudah habis, kan?" Himchan mengecek arloji hitamnya. Youngjae mengangguk.

"Ada untungnya juga, aku jadi membolos pelajaran terakhir—" Himchan terkekeh pelan. Baru beberapa jam berada di sekolah barunya saja, ia sudah penat. Entah apakah ia harus marah atau malah berterima kasih kepada Bang Yongguk yang tadi menonjoknya itu.

Aneh juga, kalau dipikir-pikir. Pertemuannya dengan Yongguk siang tadi.

.

.

.

.

_"Kim… Himchan?"_

_ Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Himchan, lelaki di hadapannya itu malah mengucapkan namanya dengan tergagap. Himchan jengah. _

_ "Yah, kubilang, perlu apa denganku?!" Himchan menggertak sekali lagi. Ia tidak melepaskan cengkramannya pada lelaki di hadapannya itu._

_ Lelaki itu terpaku. Ia memerhatikan Himchan, dari atas sampai bawah. Himchan makin berpikir bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini benar-benar kurang ajar._

_ Murid-murid dari kelas lain tampak berdatangan karena suara berisik dari kelas 12 B. Mereka mengintip dari sela pintu dan jendela, mulai berbisik-bisik tentang pertengkaran yang kelihatannya akan terjadi itu._

_ Sementara itu, Youngjae menatap gugup dua orang yang berdiri di belakang lelaki itu. Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia terlihat ragu. Youngjae ingin membantu Himchan— atau setidaknya melerainya. Tapi ia ragu._

_ Sanghyuk dan Jaebum sudah berhambur ke luar kelas, mencari-cari Lee seonsaengnim._

_ "Cepatlah," Himchan mencengkram kerah lelaki itu lebih erat, "Kau ini mau mencari ribut denganku atau hanya mau memandangiku dari atas hingga bawah, hah?"_

_ Bisik-bisik murid lain makin terdengar keras. Lelaki di hadapan Himchan tampak menggertakkan giginya, kesal._

_ "Kau brengsek, Kim Himchan!"_

_ BUK_

_ Sebuah tonjokkan mendarat di pipi mulus Himchan. Lelaki berambut hitam itu tidak sempat menghindar._

_ "Ugh—" Himchan mengelus pipinya yang kini terasa nyeri. Warna biru lebam mulai muncul di pipinya yang putih itu._

_ "Yah, apa-apaan?!" Youngjae maju. Ia mendorong lelaki yang baru saja menonjok Himchan itu menjauh. "Mau berkelahi, hah?!"_

_ SRET_

_ Himchan menarik bahu Youngjae mundur, "Aku saja."_

_ Tanpa persetujuan Youngjae, Himchan maju dan membalas lelaki itu dengan tonjokkan yang bahkan lebih keras, tepat di perut. Lelaki itu tersungkur._

_ Dan setelah itu, perkelahian tidak dapat dihindari, sampai akhirnya Lee seonsaengnim datang dan melerai mereka berdua._

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin membelai wajah Himchan dan Youngjae. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah Himchan. Youngjae terlihat baru saja menelepon seseorang, entah siapa, meminta ijin agar ia bisa menginap di rumah Himchan malam ini.

"Benar-benar tidak apa-apa, aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini?" Youngjae menyimpan _handphone_nya di saku. Ia menatap Himchan ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Youngjae." Himchan tertawa pelan. "Kau ini seperti tidak pernah menginap di rumahku saja."

Youngjae tersenyum lega, "Baguslah. Omong-omong—" Youngjae merangkul bahu Himchan mendekat, berjalan lebih santai, "Ayahmu tidak akan marah memangnya, kalau melihat lebam di wajah dan pinggangmu?"

"Ia sedang ada kerjaan di Daegu sampai dua minggu ke depan, jadi ya… Aku aman untuk saat ini."

.

.

.

.

Matahari tenggelam perlahan-lahan, meninggalkan cahaya senja yang begitu terang. Himchan dan Youngjae baru berjalan setengah perjalanan ketika tiba-tiba tiga lelaki itu muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Bertemu lagi, Kim Himchan."

Bang Yongguk, dan dua kawannya.

Youngjae menatap Himchan ragu. Himchan menepuk bahu Youngjae pelan dan menatapnya. _Tenang saja_, kira-kira begitulah pesan yang Himchan sampaikan lewat tatapan matanya.

Himchan melangkah mendekati Yongguk, "Ada apa, Bang Yongguk-ssi? Mau mencari gara-gara lagi?" Himchan terkekeh pelan, "Lebam di perutmu belum cukup? Mau kutambah di bagian tubuhmu yang mana lagi?"

Yongguk tertawa sarkastik, "Mungkin lebih baik lagi jika aku yang menambah lebammu, Kim Himchan-ssi."

Salah seorang lelaki bermata sipit yang berdiri di belakang Yongguk tiba-tiba bersuara, "Yongguk hyung, kau tidak ingat kata Shim kyojangnim tadi? Kau mau dikeluarkan?"

Lelaki satunya lagi, ikut menambahkan, "Lupakanlah masalahmu, hyung. Tidak usah cari masalah."

Yongguk memutar matanya malas, "Aku tidak minta bantuan kalian, omong-omong. Dan ya… aku juga tidak akan mengajaknya berkelahi sekarang."

Himchan mengernyit.

Benarkah apa yang baru saja didengarnya?

"Kim Himchan, mungkin kau sudah melupakanku, tapi ingatlah… aku masih dendam padamu."

Himchan membalas tatapan Yongguk tidak kalah dinginnya, "Terserah apa katamu. Mau berkelahi kapan, hah? Di mana?"

Yongguk menyeringai, "Ternyata cukup mudah menyulut emosimu, ya—"

"—kau tidak berubah, masih sama saja seperti dulu."

Himchan mengernyitkan keningnya lagi. _Apa maksudnya? Seperti dulu?_

"Bersiap-siaplah…" Yongguk menunjuk Himchan dengan dagunya, "Aku akan mengajakmu berkelahi ketika kau sudah _mengingatku_."

Yongguk beranjak dari hadapan Himchan diikuti oleh kedua lelaki itu.

Meninggalkan Himchan dengan seribu pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan sih, dia?!"

Youngjae daritadi sibuk menggerutu, mengumpat, menggerutu lagi.

Dan Himchan justru hanya bisa membiarkan semua emosi sahabatnya itu meluap. Toh, Youngjae sudah menahannya semenjak di sekolah.

"Lelaki aneh sialan. Dia kira berkelahi dengan seorang Kim Himchan itu mudah?!"

Kini Himchan malah ingin tertawa, omelan Youngjae makin ngawur lama kelamaan.

"Biarkan saja, Jae." Himchan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak. _Ugh_, badannya masih terasa nyeri setelah perkelahiannya dengan Yongguk tadi.

"Dan omong-omong, hyung—" Youngjae ikut duduk di samping Himchan, mengambil sebuah bantal dan memeluknya erat, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat, siapa dia?"

"Dari tadi aku sudah berusaha mengingat-ingat, tapi nihil." Himchan berkata santai.

Ya, Himchan memang benar-benar tidak mengingatnya.

Tidak ada satu pun _file_ di memorinya yang bertuliskan Bang Yongguk.

Ia yakin, Bang Yongguk bukanlah seseorang yang pernah ia habisi di SMA lamanya dulu. Bang Yongguk juga bukanlah teman SMPnya, karena jika iya, Youngjae pasti sudah memberitahunya sejak tadi.

Himchan menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Ia baru saja menjalani kehidupan di sekolah barunya, dan tiba-tiba diberikan masalah seperti ini. Sungguh, apakah ia pernah melakukan dosa yang benar-benar besar sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara ini?

Seingatnya, dosa terbesarnya adalah menghajar teman SMPnya hingga babak belur. Temannya itu hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tulang rusuknya yang hampir patah.

_Ah, itu pun bukan sesuatu yang besar. Toh ia masih hidup sampai sekarang_, _bukan?_

Ya, Kim Himchan dan pemikiran sederhananya.

.

.

.

.

Himchan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanyai Youngjae tentang Bang Yongguk.

Apa boleh buat. Salahkan ingatannya yang payah itu.

Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menanyai Youngjae yang sudah lama menjadi sahabat kepercayaannya.

.

.

"Bang Yongguk..." Youngjae tampak berpikir, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke dagunya sendiri, "Aku belum pernah berkelahi dengannya, tapi menurut rumor yang ada, dia itu tak kenal ampun dalam berkelahi."

Himchan mendengarkan penurutan Youngjae dengan antusias.

"Sejak kelas 10 ia sekolah di Jineung, jadi ia bukan seseorang yang pernah kau habisi di sekolah lamamu. Ia juga tidak bersekolah bersama kita saat SMP, jadi kurasa ia bertemu denganmu di tempat lain."

_Tuh kan, sudah kuduga_.

"Yongguk benar-benar berandal dulu, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang. Selain sering berkelahi dengan teman sekolah, ia juga sering berkelahi dengan murid-murid dari sekolah lain. Shim kyojangnim pernah memanggil orang tuanya ke sekolah tiga kali, saat kami masih kelas 10. Sayangnya, ia tidak berubah. Hingga akhirnya kelas 11 ia diberi peringatan keras oleh Shim kyojangnim, ia berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Ia kadang masih berkelahi, sih, tapi tidak sesering dulu."

Himchan manggut-manggut, walau pun ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan petunjuk dari cerita Youngjae.

"Bagaimana dengan dua temannya?" Himchan beralih bertanya tentang dua lelaki yang mengikuti Yongguk.

"Ah— mereka…" Youngjae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, entah kenapa, "Kalau mereka, sih, bukan masalah besar jika dibandingkan dengan Yongguk"

Himchan memainkan rambutnya sendiri, "Maksudku… Siapa nama mereka, dan informasi lainnya."

"Yang berambut coklat tua dan berbibir tebal itu Jung Daehyun—" Youngjae berhenti sejenak saat menyebutkan namanya, "Aku berkelahi dengannya saat kelas 10, dan karena dialah aku tidak boleh berkelahi lagi. Ia sudah dekat dengan Yongguk sejak kelas 10. Ia lebih sering berkelahi dengan murid sekolah lain, dan Shim kyojangnim sepertinya tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Tenaganya lumayan, ia pernah membuat badanku penuh lebam dulu."

"Yang bermata sipit, agak pendek, dan berambut _dirty blonde _itu Moon Jongup. Ia agak pendiam, tidak banyak bicara. Ia terkenal cukup pintar di sekolah, makanya Shim kyojangnim tidak pernah memberinya hukuman serius. Jongup hanya berkelahi dengan seseorang yang menurutnya memang pantas diberi pelajaran, tapi jangan salah, ia sangat pandai berkelahi. Jongup baru bergabung bersama Yongguk dan Daehyun di kelas 11. Walau pun ia orang yang hangat dan disayangi guru-guru, beberapa murid masih takut kepadanya karena ia bergaul dengan Yongguk dan Daehyun."

Himchan menganggukan kepalanya.

Ia diam-diam merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengingat orang seperti Bang Yongguk.

Tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin sudah takdirnya untuk menghadapi lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Himchan, sini sebentar."

Lee seonsaengnim tiba-tiba memanggilnya tepat setelah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris berakhir. Beberapa murid sudah berhamburan ke luar kelas, sibuk memikirkan makanan apa yang akan mereka jejalkan ke perut kelaparan mereka nanti. Himchan berjalan pelan menuju meja gurunya.

"_Ne_, ada apa, ssaem?"

"Ah, tidak, sebenarnya—" Lee seonsaengnim tersenyum hangat ke arah Himchan, menepuk pelan bahu Himchan, "Hanya ingin tahu, apa lukamu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Himchan refleks memegang lebamnya, "Ah, ini bukan apa-apa, ssaem. Sama sekali tidak sakit." Himchan berusaha melukiskan senyum di wajahnya, walau pun sebenarnya— _sial, perih sekali._

"Begitukah?" Wajah wali kelasnya menjadi lebih lega, "Untunglah kalau begitu."

Himchan tersenyum ke arah gurunya itu. Ia baru saja akan beranjak ke kantin jika saja Lee seonsaengnim tidak tiba-tiba menanyainya sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang berkelahi?"

Himchan terdiam. Ia mulai memainkan jemari tangannya— gugup.

"_N-ne?"_

"Kubilang, apa yang membuatmu senang berkelahi?" Lee seonsaengnim kembali bertanya dengan suara yang lebih nyaring. Ia berhenti membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan menatap Himchan cukup serius.

"Itu…" Himchan agak ragu dengan pertanyaan wali kelasnya. Ia mau saja menjawab, tapi rasanya lidah itu terasa kelu ketika ia ingin menyebutkan alasannya.

"Hm?" Lee seonsaengnim masih menunggu jawaban Himchan dengan sabar.

"Aku…" Himchan membulatkan niatnya, "Aku merasa bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi jika aku bisa berkelahi."

Lee seonsaengnim mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung dengan jawaban muridnya itu.

"Ibuku…" suara Himchan terputus, "Ibuku meninggal saat usiaku 7 tahun dan— aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya."

Lee seonsaengnim hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Diam.

"Usiaku 10 tahun saat sepupuku, Junhong, hampir diculik. Untungnya aku berhasil menyelamatkannya. Sejak saat itu, aku jadi sering berkelahi— awalnya untuk membela diriku sendiri, tapi lama kelamaan itu menjadi sebuah… rutinitas? Entahlah."

Lee seonsaengnim menghela napas pelan, "Himchan…"

Himchan mendongak, menatap mata gurunya yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, "_Ne?"_

"Suatu saat kau akan sadar bahwa kau bisa melindungi orang yang kau sayangi dan kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri—" Lee seonsaengnim tersenyum lembut, "—tanpa harus menggunakan kepalan tanganmu."

.

.

Sementara, sepasang mata memicing dari luar kelas. Memperhatikan Himchan dari jauh, seolah Himchan adalah mangsa yang empuk.

"Kau memang orang yang sama dengan orang yang kutemui tiga tahun lalu… Kim Himchan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan FF ini— greget sendiri sih abisnya. LOL.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita abal ini, aw, terharu.

Segala bentuk kritik dan saran tentu akan sangat membantu, jadi… _RnR?_

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Last Fight**

**Pairing : BangHim (Yongguk x Himchan)**

_pair lain akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita_

**Genre : Romance, School Life, BoysLove**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Bang Yongguk; Kim Himchan; Jung Daehyun; Yoo Youngjae; Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong; Bang Yongnam**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : FF punya saya, castnya bukan punya saya. *uglysobbing***

**Enjoy-**

.

.

.

.

"Himchan hyung, di sini!"

Seruan Youngjae membuat Himchan menoleh. Tampak Youngjae yang terduduk di salah satu kursi kantin, bersama Zelo, sedang melambaikan tangan padanya dengan semangat.

Tanpa menyahut, Himchan segera berjalan cepat menuju ke meja itu. Ia membawa dua mangkuk _bibimbap_ di tangannya. Perutnya sudah berbunyi minta diisi sejak pelajaran pertama.

.

PRANG

Dua mangkuk _bibimbap_ itu jatuh begitu saja ke lantai kantin.

Semua mata memandang pada Himchan, yang mereka kira telah membuat suara nyaring itu.

Himchan mengerjap. Ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia masih memerhatikan pecahan mangkuk di dekat kakinya sebelum sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, _mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

Himchan mendongak. Dilihatnya Yongguk sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah angkuh, menyeringai. Tak sedikit pun ia lihat wajah bersalah di wajah Yongguk.

Emosi Himchan tersulut lagi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah.

_Brengsek._

Himchan sudah akan menonjok Yongguk— dan dua temannya, mungkin— jika saja ia tidak teringat ucapan Lee seonsaengnim.

"_Suatu saat kau akan sadar bahwa kau bisa melindungi orang yang kau sayangi dan kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri tanpa harus menggunakan kepalan tanganmu."_

Himchan menghela napas, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kepalan tangannya melemas. Ia kemudian berusaha tersenyum ke arah Yongguk. "Tidak apa-apa, Yongguk-ssi. Salahku tidak berjalan dengan benar."

Yongguk menaikkan alisnya kaget.

"Berandal baru sekolah kita tiba-tiba menjadi pemaaf? Wow— mengejutkan sekali."

Yongguk menatap Himchan, mengejeknya melalui tatapan mata.

.

BRAK

Seseorang baru saja menggebrak meja kantin.

Himchan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Youngjae yang menatap ke arah Yongguk, Daehyun, dan Jongup dengan tatapan marah.

"Maaf menginterupsi, tapi itu makanan kami, dan kami belum sarapan," Youngjae berkata dengan tenang, walau pun Himchan yakin sahabatnya itu sedang benar-benar marah, "Bisa gantikan makanan kami?"

Yongguk agak terkaget, tetapi setelah itu ia kembali menjawab dengan angkuh, "Wah wah— sekarang kau yang marah, Yoo Youngjae? Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Yongguk meninggalkan Himchan begitu saja.

Daehyun dan Jongup bertukar pandang, bingung apakah mereka harus mengikuti Yongguk atau—

"Maaf, Himchan-ssi. Yongguk hyung sudah agak keterlaluan." Jongup membungkuk, mewakili Daehyun untuk meminta maaf.

Himchan terkaget. Ia tidak mengira kedua teman Yongguk memiliki pribadi yang benar-benar berbalik dengan Yongguk.

"Ah ya, tidak apa-apa—" Himchan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

Jongup tiba-tiba saja mengambil sapu dan membersihkan pecahan beling di lantai.

Sedangkan Daehyun, berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati Youngjae dan Zelo. Ia berdehem, lalu tiba-tiba meletakkan beberapa ribu won di meja.

.

.

.

"Aish— ia benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Youngjae menggerutu sambil memakan _bibimbap_nya. Ia masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan Yongguk tadi. _Apa-apaan, coba?_

"Sudahlah, lagipula Daehyun sudah menggantikan makanan kita…" Himchan melahap _bibimbap_nya dengan tenang. Ia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal tadi.

Tapi, Himchan masih kepikiran.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kedua teman Yongguk itu begitu mulia— _well_, tentu saja jika dibandingkan dengan Yongguk. Namun tetap saja, ia harus berhati-hati dengan mereka, mengingat apa yang Youngjae ceritakan kemarin malam.

"Omong-omong, hyung—" Zelo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Himchan, "Apa ia yang kemarin berkelahi denganmu?"

"Eum, begitulah." Himchan mengiyakan.

Zelo mengelus-elus dagunya, tampak berpikir, "Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya sebelum aku masuk SMA, tapi di mana, ya?"

Himchan beralih menatap Zelo, kaget, "Benarkah?"

Youngjae hampir tersedak gara-gara ucapan Zelo.

"Err, ya—" Zelo menegakkan badannya, ia lalu menyeruput _cappucino_nya sesaat, "—wajahnya terlihat familiar, tapi aku tidak ingat kapan aku melihatnya. Memangnya kau tidak ingat, Himchan hyung?"

Himchan menggeleng cepat, "Sejak kemarin aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya, tapi tidak bisa."

"Ah, begitu ya…" Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya sesaat. "Kalau begitu, mungkin saja aku yang salah, hyung. Jangan hiraukan kata-kataku tadi."

Himchan kembali menatap _bibimbap_nya yang hampir habis.

Justru ia malah semakin memikirkan kata-kata sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Karena jika Zelo mengingatnya, Yongguk bisa saja adalah tetangganya— karena Zelo pernah tinggal bersama Himchan selama setahun— atau anak teman ayahnya.

Siapa tahu, kan?

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran sejarah sedang berlangsung ketika Youngjae meminta ijin untuk pergi ke toilet.

Youngjae mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya, mengingat nilainya selalu rendah di pelajaran sejarah. Youngjae sudah akan kembali ke kelasnya, ketika tiba-tiba seorang lelaki masuk ke toilet dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Youngjae.

Itu Daehyun.

.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain untuk sesaat.

"Oh, hai." Daehyun menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

Youngjae tidak membalas sapaan Daehyun, "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Pipis, tentu saja. Kau kira aku mengikutimu, hm? Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Daehyun menepuk pundak Youngjae sekali, lalu berjalan melewatinya.

Youngjae merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Pertanyaan bodoh_.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Daehyun."

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya, beralih menatap Youngjae yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya, "Ya?"

Youngjae menatap Daehyun, "Berhubung kau berteman dengan Yongguk— Kenapa Yongguk ingin sekali menghajar Himchan hyung?"

Daehyun mengelus tengkuknya sendiri, "Itu… Yongguk hyung bilang, ia pernah dipermalukan oleh lelaki itu. Dan ia ingin membalasnya."

_Dipermalukan?_

"Dipermalukan bagaimana?" Youngjae segera bertanya kembali.

"Lebih baik kau tanya saja pada Yongguk hyung nanti."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang cerita padaku sekarang?" Youngjae sedikit memaksa, menarik tangan Daehyun.

"Astaga, Yoo Youngjae, aku harus pipis. Serius. Kau mau aku mengompol di sini?"

.

.

.

.

Himchan menguap. Ngantuk.

Saat ini ia sedang menikmati jam istirahat kedua di kelas. Ia tidak mau susah-susah ke kantin, membeli makanan, lalu bertemu Yongguk lagi. Tidak, terima kasih. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur siang di dalam kelas daripada terkena masalah lagi.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Himchan kadang melihat Yongguk di kantin atau di lapang basket, tapi mereka tidak berseteru lagi. Mungkin kedua teman Yongguk sudah sedikit 'menenangkan' Yongguk. _Baguslah_.

Oh, dan omong-omong, Himchan masih belum ingat apa-apa soal Yongguk. Setelah ucapan Zelo saat itu, Himchan bertanya pada ayahnya apakah ia memiliki teman atau kenalan bermarga Bang. Hasilnya, nihil.

Youngjae pernah berkata padanya, bahwa Yongguk ingin menghajarnya karena ia pernah mempermalukannya. Himchan malah semakin bingung.

Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak pernah mempermalukan orang.

Tapi karena ia justru _sering_ mempermalukan orang.

Ia sering berkelahi dulu, ingat? Bukankah dengan mengalahkan seseorang dalam sebuah perkelahian, bisa juga ia mempermalukannya?

Himchan mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Ia memang lebih baik tidur daripada memikirkan hal-hal ini.

.

.

Baru saja ia hendak menutup matanya, ia melihat Yongguk di seberang kelasnya.

Yongguk membawa tasnya. _Aneh_, batin Himchan. Sekarang baru jam 12.45, kenapa Yongguk membawa tas? Apakah ia mau minggat dari sekolah? _Ckck._

Alih-alih menghiraukannya, Himchan malah membuntuti Yongguk. Ia mengikuti Yongguk yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae baru saja kembali ke kelasnya bersama Jaebum dan Sanghyuk ketika mendapati kursi Himchan kosong.

"Hm? Ke mana dia?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Youngjae menoleh ke luar kelas, _nihil_. Ia melihat _handphone_ serta tas Himchan di atas mejanya.

_Aneh, kenapa ia tidak membawa handphonenya? _batin Youngjae. Himchan adalah tipe orang yang selalu membawa _handphone_ ke mana pun, meski pun Youngjae tahu, sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak memiliki privasi di _handphone_nya.

Ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada Zelo.

—_To : Junhong_

_Zelo-yah, apakah Himchan hyung ke kelasmu? Tadi ia tidak ikut bersamaku ke kantin, dan sekarang ia tidak ada di kelas. Ia tidak membawa handphonenya._

_._

—_From : Junhong_

_Himchan hyung tidak ke kelasku, kok. Ia hilang? O_O_

Youngjae mengernyitkan keningnya. _Ke mana Himchan hyung pergi?_

.

.

.

.

Himchan mendengus kesal.

Ia tadi langsung membuntuti Yongguk begitu saja. Meninggalkan _handphone _dan dompetnya. _Aish_, ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Namun, apa boleh buat.

Yongguk ternyata benar-benar minggat dari sekolah. Ia membeli _Americano_ di sebuah café pinggir jalan, mengeluarkan kemejanya dari celana, lalu bermain basket di sebuah lapangan kosong.

Himchan ingin kembali ke sekolah, _serius_, tapi ia belum puas membuntuti Bang Yongguk.

Ya, belum puas.

.

.

.

.

KRIING

Bel berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi. Zelo membereskan buku-bukunya sejenak, lalu kembali mengecek _handphone_nya. Ia kembali membaca pesan singkat dari Youngjae.

—_From : Youngjae hyung_

_Zelo-yah, apakah Himchan hyung ke kelasmu? Tadi ia tidak ikut bersamaku ke kantin, dan sekarang ia tidak ada di kelas. Ia tidak membawa handphonenya._

Zelo menggigit bibirnya, khawatir. Meski pun masih di lingkungan sekolah, ia takut akan terjadi apa-apa pada Himchan.

Zelo memberanikan diri untuk mengecek kelas 12 D, kelas Yongguk berada. Ia bukannya berburuk sangka, tetapi tidak ada salahnya, kan, mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang ada?

.

Zelo mendesah kecewa. Himchan tidak ada di sana, begitu pula Yongguk. "Aish, ke mana sih dia?"

Tiba-tiba saja, ia melihat seseorang yang familiar.

Zelo yakin, ia melihat lelaki itu beberapa hari yang lalu di kantin. Mungkinkah itu adalah teman Yongguk?

"Eum, sunbae?" ucap Zelo ragu.

Lelaki itu menoleh.

"Sunbae itu teman Yongguk sunbae kan?" Zelo memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Iya… kau… siapa?" ia balik bertanya.

"Ah—" Zelo membungkuk sesaat, "Choi Junhong dari kelas 11 A. Panggil saja Zelo."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Oh, sepupu Himchan hyung kan?"

"_Ne_," Zelo tersenyum balik, antusias, "Sunbae mengenal Himchan hyung juga?"

"Tentu saja. Omong-omong, aku Jongup." Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi, membentuk _eye smile_.

"Jongup hyung—" Zelo mengangguk sekali, "—apakah hyung tahu ke mana Yongguk hyung pergi?"

Jongup mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, ia sudah menghilang sejak istirahat jam kedua. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Zelo mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dagu, berpikir. "Himchan hyung juga menghilang sejak saat itu. Apa jangan-jangan mereka berkelahi?"

Jongup mengernyitkan keningnya. Yongguk tidak bilang apa-apa padanya dan Daehyun.

"Ah, gawat—" Zelo tiba-tiba berkacak pinggang di depan Jongup, "Dasar, Himchan hyung itu, tidak bisa diberitahu!"

Jongup tertawa kecil melihat Zelo yang menggerutu sendiri di depannya. Ia memerhatikan Zelo dari atas hingga bawah. Rambut _blonde_, badan tinggi, kulit seputih susu, mata cokelat tua…

"Jongup hyung?"

Suara Zelo membuyarkan lamunan Jongup.

"Ah, ya?" Jongup gelagapan menyahut Zelo.

Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Hyung tadi tidak mendengarku ya? Ugh."

Jongup mengelus tengkuknya pelan, "Ah, maaf… Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Zelo menggeleng, membuat rambutnya sedikit terkibas, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bilang, kalau nanti hyung mendengar kabar soal Himchan hyung, tolong beritahu aku ya?"

Jongup mengangguk pelan.

Ia lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Kalau begitu… boleh aku minta nomor _handphone_mu, Zelo?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama menonton permainan basket solo Yongguk, Himchan merasa lapar. Ia beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk membeli kentang goreng tak jauh dari lapangan itu. Ah, untung ia membawa beberapa ribu won di saku celananya.

"Ah, kenyangnya~" ujarnya sambil kembali berjalan ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Tiba-tiba, jalannya dihadang seseorang.

"Hanya sebuah kebetulan atau kau memang mengikutiku kesini, hm, Himchan?"

Himchan mendongak.

_Sial_.

Di sana, Yongguk berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Satu tangan memegang bola basketnya, sedangkan tangan lainnya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak ramah— seperti biasa.

Himchan berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja, "Maaf? Aku baru saja membeli kentang goreng di sana. Tidak usah terlalu percaya diri."

Yongguk terkekeh, "Benarkah? Jadi bukan kau yang sejak tadi memperhatikan permainan basketku dari belakang pohon, ya?"

_Sialan. Bang Yongguk sialan._

Masih gengsi, Himchan tetap tidak mengaku, "Tentu saja bukan."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Yongguk menyahut tidak peduli. Ia berjalan melewati Himchan.

"Dan jangan lupa beritahu aku ketika kau sudah mengingatku, Kim Himchan."

.

.

.

.

Himchan tahu ia sudah seharusnya pulang ke rumahnya, karena langit sudah berwarna jingga terang.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Semenjak ditinggalkan oleh Yongguk tadi, ia tidak tahu harus ke mana.

Ia tidak membawa _handphone_nya, ingat?

Dan ia tidak hafal semua jalan yang ada di Seoul, ok?

"Sialan. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?"

Himchan mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja ia membawa _handphone_nya tadi, hidupnya pasti akan sedikit lebih mudah.

Himchan tiba-tiba melihat tiga orang lelaki— anak kuliahan, mungkin— di ujung jalan itu. Ia menghampiri ketiganya, hendak bertanya jalan. Tak diduga ketiganya menyadari langkah kaki Himchan, lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

Himchan baru saja hendak menanyakan jalan jika saja salah satu dari mereka tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hai, _cantik_, mau ke mana?"

.

.

.

.

Zelo terkikik sendiri. Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengobrol dengan Jongup lewat _handphone_nya. Jongup ternyata orang yang menyenangkan, enak diajak bicara.

_"Jadi, kau suka bermain sepak bola?"_

"Yap!" jawab Zelo, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat walau pun ia tahu Jongup tidak akan bisa melihatnya dari sana, "Himchan hyung selalu mengajakku bermain bola saat aku masih kecil."

_"Kalau kau suka sepak bola, kenapa tidak ikut klub sepak bola di sekolah?"_

"Aku tidak yakin—" Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "—anggota klub pasti sangat jago bermain bola…"

_"Jangan minder begitu, Zelo-yah. Ikut saja dulu, kalau tidak suka, kau bisa keluar lagi."_

"Tapi aku tidak punya teman yang ikut klub sepak bola di sekolah, nanti kalau aku sendirian bagaimana?"

_"Aku anggota klub, kok. Jadi kau tidak sendirian."_

Mata Zelo berbinar-binar, "Benarkah, hyung? Kalau begitu minggu depan aku akan mendaftar!"

Zelo bisa mendengar tawa halus Jongup di seberang sana. Tawa halus yang sangat menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Omong-omong, hyung sudah dengar kabar soal Himchan hyung?"

.

.

.

"Bodoh. Kalau melawan tiga orang saja belum bisa, bagaimana kau mau berkelahi denganku nanti, Kim Himchan?"

Himchan samar-samar dapat melihat seorang lelaki tegap berdiri di dekatnya. Ia mau bergerak, tetapi tidak bisa. Badannya benar-benar nyeri.

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba membawa Himchan ke gendongannya.

"Bertahanlah, Himchan."

Lalu Himchan pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

Hai para reader(s), salam cintaku untuk kalian.

Terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya! Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan, ya.

Segala bentuk kritik dan saran tentu akan sangat membantu, jadi… _RnR?_

.

Dan oiya, mari berdoa bersama untuk murid kelas 9 SMP yang Senin depan bakal UN. Semoga mendapat hasil yang diinginkan agar dapat menjadi penerus bangsa. _Aamiin_.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Last Fight**

**Pairing : BangHim (Yongguk x Himchan)**

_pair lain akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita_

**Genre : Romance, School Life, BoysLove**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Bang Yongguk; Kim Himchan; Jung Daehyun; Yoo Youngjae; Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong; Bang Yongnam**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : FF punya saya, castnya bukan punya saya. *uglysobbing***

**Enjoy-**

.

.

.

.

Himchan menyipitkan matanya, menyesuaikan kedua marbel cokelat tua itu dengan cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba saja menyapanya ketika ia terbangun tadi. Ia melenguh. Badannya terasa ngilu sekali. Untungnya, kasur yang empuk ini sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Oh, dan omong-omong, kasur Himchan tidak seempuk ini.

Dan warnanya bukan _navy blue_.

Dan— kamarnya tidak bernuansa biru dan abu-abu.

Dan lagi, ia tidak mempunyai gitar listrik.

.

.

"AAAH!"

.

Himchan refleks berteriak setelah menyadari bahwa ia tidak tertidur di kamarnya. _Dimana aku?_

Teriakan Himchan pasti cukup keras, karena tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam kamar dan berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wajahnya terlihat familiar.

Ya, Himchan cukup yakin bahwa lelaki itu adalah Bang Yongguk.

"Bang—"

"Apa badanmu masih terasa sakit?" Lelaki itu bertanya. Ia lalu menyimpan segelas air di meja nakas, tepat di samping kasur, "Minumlah."

Himchan jelas-jelas kaget dengan perilaku lelaki itu. Sangat bukan Bang Yongguk yang ia kenal beberapa hari ini. Ah, siapa peduli. Himchan mendudukkan badannya, lantas meraih segelas air itu dan meneguknya perlahan. Ia haus, ok?

"Oh— dan omong-omong, aku bukan Yongguk."

Dan Himchan pun menyemburkan air dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo sedang bermain game kesukaannya ketika tiba-tiba _handphone_nya berbunyi.

—_Jongupie Hyung is calling—_

Zelo tersenyum lebar, lalu segera mengambil _handphone_nya. Ia berdehem sejenak sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Ne_, hyung?"

_"Zelo-yah, maaf aku tiba-tiba menelepon selarut ini."_

"Eum! Tidak apa-apa, hyung! Memangnya ada apa?"

_"Aku sudah mendengar kabar tentang Himchan hyung. Ia sekarang berada di rumah Yongguk hyung."_

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Zelo untuk menanggapi kalimat itu.

"Eh?! Di rumah Yongguk hyung?!"

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu— yang baru saja mengaku bahwa dirinya bukanlah Yongguk— menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, "Ah, maaf. Aku pasti mengagetkanmu, ya?"

"Ya, benar-benar mengagetkanku." Himchan masih mengatur nafasnya. Ia berusaha mengeringkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya— yang tadi terkena semburan airnya, tentu saja.

"Namaku Bang Yongnam," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil kepada Himchan.

Himchan terpaku beberapa saat.

Bang Yongnam ini— dengan rupa persis Yongguk, tersenyum padanya.

Merasa tidak enak, akhirnya Himchan menyambut uluran tangan Yongnam, "Ah, _ne. _Kau—" Himchan menunjuk Yongnam dengan telunjuknya, "Saudaranya?"

Yongnam mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari kasur yang Himchan tiduri, "Begitulah. Lebih tepatnya, kami kembar."

_Oh_.

_Begitu_.

Kini Himchan bisa mengaitkan semuanya. Bang Yongnam, kembaran Bang Yongguk, dengan sifat yang berbeda jauh satu sama lain. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa orang sebejat Yongguk bisa memiliki kembaran bak malaikat seperti Yongnam?

"Mungkin aneh mengetahui bahwa kami kembar, karena sifatnya sangat berbeda denganku, kan?" ucap Yongnam, seakan baru saja membaca jalan pikiran Himchan.

"Tidak juga—" Himchan berbohong, tentu saja, "—Yongguk tidak seburuk itu."

_Hell_, kenapa tiba-tiba ia membela Yongguk?

Yongnam tertawa pelan, dengan suara beratnya, "Tidak usah menutup-nutupi begitu. Tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu soal bagaimana perilakunya di sekolah. Hampir tiap hari ia pulang dengan lebam di tubuhnya. Karena itulah, hari ini persediaan perban dan P3K lainnya habis."

Himchan menahan tawanya. Yongguk persis sepertinya.

Ia ingat pernah dimarahi ayahnya habis-habisan saat SMP karena selalu pulang dengan lebam di tubuhnya. Mau bagaimana lagi— saat itu Himchan benar-benar berandal.

"Beberapa menit lagi Yongguk akan pulang, jadi tunggulah sebentar, _ne_?"

Himchan mengernyit, "Memangnya ia pergi ke mana?"

"Membeli perban dan P3K lainnya, untukmu, tentu saja."

_Oh, begitu_.

Jadi tiba-tiba saja Bang Yongguk menjadi orang baik dan membeli perban serta P3K untuknya. Mengejutkan sekali.

"Ah, ya, omong-omong…" Himchan teringat sesuatu, "Yongguk yang membawaku kemari?"

Yongnam mengangguk, "Sekitar jam 6 tadi, ia mendobrak pintu depan sambil menggendongmu. Kau lebam disana-sini. Seragam sekolahmu juga kotor oleh tanah dan darah, sehingga ia mengganti pakaianmu."

Himchan terbelalak.

Ia lalu membuka selimut dengan tergesa— dan mendapati bahwa dirinya mengenakan pakaian yang sama sekali berbeda dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

Yongguk berjalan pelan keluar dari _minimarket_. Di tangannya ia menenteng alat-alat P3K, dan beberapa snack untuk dirinya sendiri, tentu saja. Ia menggosok tangannya sendiri, mengurangi rasa dingin yang sudah mulai menusuk dirinya, mengingat hari sudah berganti malam.

Yongguk menghela napas, mengingat bahwa ia memutuskan untuk membawa Himchan ke rumahnya— ketimbang meninggalkannya setelah dikeroyok tiga pemuda tadi. Ia memang dendam kepada lelaki bermata kucing yang kini sedang terbaring di kasurnya itu, tetapi entah kenapa…

Ia luluh melihat Himchan yang beberapa saat lalu terbaring lemah di jalanan sepi, dengan penuh lebam.

.

.

.

"_Hai, cantik, mau ke mana?"_

_Himchan menghentikan langkah kakinya._

"_Apa kau tersesat, nona?"_

"_Iljung-ah, kau ini bodoh ya? Ia jelas-jelas seorang lelaki."_

"_Ah, benarkah? Tapi ia jelas-jelas lebih cantik daripada pacarku, Sehyuk."_

_Himchan menggertakkan giginya. Jelas sekali detak jantungnya mulai berpacu. Ia menunduk, menghela napasnya perlahan. Kata-kata Lee seonsaengnim terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ya, ia tidak boleh menggunakan kepalan tangannya. Sama sekali tidak boleh._

_Himchan bertanya dengan tenang, "Maaf, bisa beritahu aku, di mana aku sekarang?"_

_Tak diduga, ketiga lelaki itu justru malah membuat Himchan semakin marah._

"_Oh, jadi nona cantik ini tersesat, eh?"_

"_Ikutlah bersama kami, cantik." Salah satu dari mereka melangkah maju, mendekati Himchan. Tangannya sudah hampir memegang pundak Himchan._

_Himchan tidak tahan lagi._

_Persetan dengan kata-kata gurunya, ia tidak peduli._

_Ia hanya mau berkelahi._

_BUGH_

_Himchan mendaratkan sebuah tonjokkan di pipi pemuda itu._

"_Yah! Kau mau berkelahi, hah?!"_

_Himchan tidak mengindahkan ucapan-ucapan itu. Ia kalut._

_Himchan berlari menuju lelaki di belakangnya. Panik, lelaki itu melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Himchan._

_SRET_

_Beruntung, Himchan masih sempat menangkisnya. Ia mencengkram keras leher lelaki itu. Himchan menatapnya garang, tidak peduli dengan lelaki itu yang mungkin sudah hampir kehabisan napas._

_BUGH_

_Himchan lengah. Salah seorang dari mereka— Himchan tidak yakin yang mana— menarik paksa bahunya dan menonjok perutnya._

_Cengkraman Himchan terlepas._

_Nyeri. Nyeri ia rasakan menjalar di tubuhnya._

_._

_ Yongguk berjalan pelan, menikmati senja yang akan segera berganti malam. Salah satu tangannya menenteng bola basket yang tadi ia mainkan, sedang tangan satunya menepuk-nepuk perut ratanya yang sedari tadi sudah bersuara minta diisi._

_ Tiba-tiba langkah Yongguk terhenti._

_ Ia merasakan firasat tidak enak._

_._

_ BRUK_

_ Himchan terjatuh begitu saja ke atas aspal dingin itu._

_ "Huh, ternyata bukan masalah besar." ucap salah satu lelaki. Ia menepuk-nepuk kemejanya, khawatir akan tertinggal sedikit kotoran setelah perkelahiannya tadi._

_ "Ayo kita pergi."_

_ GREP_

_ Langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan kakinya._

_ Tangan Himchan._

_ "Masih mau berkelahi juga? Belum puas, bocah?!" Lelaki itu menendang Himchan kasar._

_ Sial._

_ Tubuh Himchan sudah terlalu lemah untuk membalas perlakuan lelaki itu. Menggerakkan jarinya saja ia tak kuasa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bernapas dengan tersendat, mengingat ia tadi mendapat sebuah pukulan tepat di dadanya._

_._

_ "Bodoh. Kalau melawan tiga orang saja belum bisa, bagaimana kau mau berkelahi denganku nanti, Kim Himchan?"_

_ Himchan samar-samar dapat melihat seorang lelaki tegap berdiri di dekatnya. Ia mau bergerak, tetapi tidak bisa. Badannya benar-benar nyeri._

_ Lelaki itu tiba-tiba membawa Himchan ke gendongannya._

_ "Bertahanlah, Himchan."_

_ Lalu Himchan pun kehilangan kesadarannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

"Aku pulang."

Yongguk menutup pintu rumahnya segera setelah ia masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya itu. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air.

Yongnam tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya.

"Temanmu sudah terbangun saat kau di luar tadi," ucap Yongnam seraya menepuk bahu Yongguk. Yongguk hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak tertarik untuk menanggapi saudara kembarnya.

"Dan omong-omong, ia—" kata-kata Yongnam terputus selama beberapa detik, membiarkan suara jam memenuhi ruangan.

"—ia lelaki yang _waktu itu_, kan?"

Yongguk terdiam.

Ia segera beranjak dari dapur.

"Ya, ia lelaki yang _waktu itu_."

.

.

.

Himchan menggerak-gerakkan lengannya, tidak memedulikan rasa perih yang berkali-kali menjalar di tubuhnya. Ia menarik kedua lengannya ke atas, meregangkannya untuk sesaat.

Dan setelah itu, ia terdiam lagi.

Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ia masih terduduk di kasur empuk Yongguk, memakai pakaian Yongguk, di kamar Yongguk—

_Sial, _hidupnya malah menjadi semakin rumit.

KREK

Seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Oh, hai—" Himchan bersuara, "Entah apakah kau Bang Yongnam atau Bang Yongguk."

Lelaki itu menatap malas Himchan.

"Oh… Kau Bang Yongguk. Baiklah."

Yongguk menarik kursi mendekati kasur tempat Himchan terduduk. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari plastik yang dibawanya tadi. Yongguk lantas meraih salah satu lengan Himchan.

"Yah, mau apa kau?!"

"Bisa diam tidak, sih?"

DEG

Suara dingin Yongguk membuat Himchan terdiam.

_Baiklah, terserah._

Himchan membiarkan Yongguk mengurus tubuhnya— luka dan lebam Himchan diobati dengan begitu apik oleh Yongguk. Himchan hanya bisa meringis setiap kali Yongguk menyentuh lukanya.

Aneh, ada apa dengan Bang Yongguk?

.

.

.

Setelah selesai, Yongguk meletakkan barang-barang itu di mejanya. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan memainkan _handphone_nya.

Lho.

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Himchan merasa seperti tuan rumah, ya?

"Yah, Bang," Himchan memecah keheningan, "Di mana seragam sekolahku? Aku mau pulang."

Yongguk tidak menanggapi, bahkan menoleh pun tidak.

Himchan mulai jengkel dengan kelakuan lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Bang Yongguk, kau mendengarku tidak sih?!"

.

Yongguk menghela napas. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Himchan.

"Seragammu sedang dicuci oleh hyungku, dan kau—" Yongguk memberi sedikit jeda, menunjuk Himchan dengan dagunya, "—kau tidur di sini malam ini."

Himchan menjengit.

"Maaf, apa aku salah dengar?" Himchan berusaha bertanya dengan sopan, tapi justru malah terdengar menyebalkan. "Aku tidur di sini malam ini?"

"Ya, kau tidur di sini malam ini."

Kini Yongguk menatap mata Himchan lekat-lekat.

"Hei—"

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Himchan tertohok.

"Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa berjalan—" Himchan mengiyakan dalam hati. Sedari tadi, kakinya terasa nyeri. Ia sempat melihat keadaan pergelangan kakinya tadi, dan benar saja— memar.

"—dan kalau kau kehilangan kesadaran lagi di tengah jalan, kau malah akan merepotkan orang lain. Jangan sok."

Himchan terkekeh sarkastik, "Apa pedulimu? Seingatku kau menyimpan dendam padaku, eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba baik begini?"

Yongguk tidak berniat untuk menanggapi. Ia lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Himchan.

"Yah, mau apa kau?!"

"Tidur, tentu saja. Mau apa lagi? Kau lupa ini kasurku, ya?"

Himchan mendengus. _Menyebalkan sekali_.

Yongguk lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Yah!" Himchan tidak menyerah, "Setidaknya biarkan aku menghubungi Youngjae atau keluargaku. Aku takut mereka akan khawatir."

Yongguk bergumam, tetapi matanya sudah tertutup, "Aku sudah menghubungi Daehyun."

Himchan mengernyitkan keningnya.

_Daehyun_?

"Daehyun temanmu itu?" Himchan berusaha memastikan, "Apa urusannya dengan Daehyun? Kami bahkan tidak berteman."

Yongguk membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Himchan.

"—Kau belum tahu?"

"Belum tahu apa?"

Yongguk menghela napas, "Bukan apa-apa. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

Himchan masih memiliki beberapa pertanyaan, tetapi jelas lelaki pemilik kamar itu sudah tidak mau menanggapinya. Himchan mau tidak mau ikut berbaring, berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lemas itu.

"Oh, omong-omong—" Yongguk tiba-tiba bersuara, sesaat sebelum Himchan hendak memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Boxer _pink_mu lucu sekali."

"Yah!"

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi menyapa mata Himchan. Ia pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan menguap— rasa kantuk itu belum hilang.

Himchan menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. Tidurnya tadi malam nyenyak sekali. Apa boleh buat, kasur Himchan memang tidak seempuk kasur Yongguk.

Oh, dan omong-omong, di mana Yongguk?

KLEK

"Sudah bangun?"

Yongguk tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam dan boxer abu-abu. Tangannya sibuk mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Himchan menyahut, "Eh, jam berapa ini? Sial, aku bisa telat ke sekolah." Himchan membuka selimut dengan tergesa.

"Kau tidak usah sekolah dulu."

_Eh?_

Himchan memicingkan matanya ke arah Yongguk, "Maaf?"

Yongguk mengulangi ucapannya dingin, tanpa memandang ke arah Himchan, "Kubilang, kau tidak usah sekolah dulu."

_Eeh?!_

"Apa?! Enak sa—"

"Kalau kau bisa berjalan ke sini, kau boleh sekolah."

Skakmat.

Sejujurnya, kaki Himchan memang masih terasa ngilu. Ia baru bisa menggerakannya sedikit-sedikit. Kalau untuk menumpu badannya, sih…

"Sial— baiklah, terserah kau saja." Himchan mendengus kesal. Ia selalu kalah berdebat dengan Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum kecil— Himchan yakin Yongguk baru saja tersenyum, bukan menyeringai dengan licik seperti biasanya.

Yongguk berdehem, "Sekarang kau mandi dulu, nanti sarapan di lantai bawah, lalu ke sini lagi dan beristirahat."

_Yah_, _wajah dinginnya lagi_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung!"

Daehyun melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Yongguk hanya menoleh tanpa menanggapi sapaan Daehyun.

Daehyun tidak sendiri. Youngjae berdiri di sampingnya, seraya membawa tas hitam di tangan kirinya. Youngjae menatap Yongguk agak cemas, "Bagaimana Himchan hyung?"

Yongguk menggaruk tengkuknya, "Dikeroyok. Kakinya memar, tidak bisa jalan."

Youngjae terbelalak. _Dikeroyok?_

"Ya ampun, serius?" Youngjae menatap Yongguk tidak percaya, "Bukan kau yang menghajarnya, kan?"

"Eits—" Daehyun menepuk pelan pundak Youngjae, "Kalau Yongguk hyung yang mengeroyoknya, dia tidak akan membawa Himchan hyung pulang dan merawatnya. Ya, kan?" Daehyun nyengir ke arah Yongguk.

Dan Yongguk hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Kau benar-benar merawatnya?!" Kini Youngjae malah makin kaget.

Seorang Bang Yongguk merawat Kim Himchan? Yang benar saja!

Yongguk tidak menatap Youngjae lagi kali ini. _Menjengkelkan_, batinnya.

"Kau—" Youngjae menunjuk Yongguk curiga, "—tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh kepada Himchan hyung, kan?"

"Yah—" Yongguk menoleh marah, "Mau berkelahi?!"

.

"Cukup cukup—" Daehyun mendorong keduanya menjauh, "—masih pagi. Banyak guru berkeliaran. Repot lho, nanti. Mau dihukum lagi?"

Daehyun dulu memang sering berkelahi. Ia juga terkenal menyebalkan, suka membangkang, dan suka membolos. Namun, kalau Yongguk tiba-tiba ingin berkelahi tanpa tahu waktu dan tempat, hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan Yongguk.

"Aish— baiklah." Yongguk mundur. Air mukanya perlahan berubah lagi.

Youngjae tersenyum lebar, "Omong-omong, ini barang-barang Himchan hyung yang tertinggal di sekolah kemarin. Titipkan padanya, ya."

Youngjae menyerahkan tas hitam yang sedari tadi ditentengnya.

"Ah, ya." Yongguk mengambil alih tas situ, "Aku kira kau mau datang dan menjemputnya. Tidak jadi?"

"Ehm, soal itu…" Youngjae berkata ragu-ragu.

Ia lalu melirik Daehyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Yang ditatap malah menatap balik, _bingung_.

"Aku… ada _urusan_ sore ini. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Himchan hyung, _ne_?"

Daehyun teringat.

_Oh, urusan_.

Yongguk yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Daehyun dan Youngjae hanya menghela napas, "Dasar kalian ini."

.

.

"Omong-omong, Daehyun—" Yongguk memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Daehyun.

Youngjae sudah pergi sedari tadi. Kini Yongguk dan Daehyun sedang duduk di dalam kelas, menunggu Goo seonsaengnim masuk dan memulai pelajaran pertama.

"Ya?" Daehyun menoleh ke arah Yongguk. Tidak biasanya Yongguk memulai percakapan. Biasanya, Daehyun yang akan mulai mengoceh duluan.

"Kau dan Youngjae belum memberitahu Himchan?"

Daehyun agak tersentak. Ia lalu tersenyum kaku, "Ah, itu—"

"Kapan akan memberitahunya?"

Daehyun menghela napas.

"Entahlah, menunggu waktu yang tepat, mungkin?"

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan memukul-mukul bantal dengan kesal.

Ia bosan, tahu.

Berjam-jam ia terduduk di kasur empuk Yongguk, dan hiburan yang ia miliki hanyalah komik (yang sama sekali bukan seleranya) dan _tablet _Yongguk.

Sayangnya di _tablet_ Yongguk tidak ada game sama sekali.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia juga tidak mau begini.

Kalau bisa, ia pasti sudah berada di sekolah sekarang.

Ya, kalau saja ia tidak memar, ia pasti tidak akan merepotkan Yongguk dan bisa melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya.

.

.

.

_Yongguk tiba-tiba menggendongnya._

_ "Apa-apaan?!" Himchan memberontak dengan histeris. Ia mendorong wajah Yongguk menjauh, mengantisipasi kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi._

_ "Kakimu sakit, kau tidak bisa berjalan, jadi kugendong. Salah?" Yongguk hanya menjawab dengan tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh gerakan-gerakan heboh Himchan di gendongannya._

_ "Salah, tentu saja! Kau tidak bisa menggendongku di punggung saja, Bang?!"_

_ Benar, Himchan digendong ala bridal._

_ "Repot."_

_ "Yah!"_

_._

.

.

Yongguk menggendongnya kemana-mana pagi ini. Ke kamar mandi, ke ruang makan, dan kembali lagi ke kamar. Rasanya menggelikan, mengingat bahwa Himchan itu lelaki yang suka berkelahi, tapi digendong ala bridal. Oleh Bang Yongguk, pula.

Bahkan Yongnam saja menertawakan mereka.

Himchan jadi curiga bahwa sebenarnya Yongnam punya pikiran licik seperti kembarannya itu.

.

"Ugh—"

Himchan meringis pelan. Pergelangan kakinya benar-benar terasa ngilu, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk berdiri. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk sekadar duduk di kasur Yongguk tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Himchan mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya, tetapi tidak bisa. Tulangnya pergelangan kakinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk saat ini.

Himchan menyerah. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit mengutak-atik meja belajar Yongguk yang dapat diraihnya tanpa harus berjalan.

Meja belajar Yongguk sebenarnya sangat rapi. Buku pelajaran tertumpuk di ujung kanan meja, sedangkan alat tulis di ujung kiri meja. Terlalu rapi untuk ukuran seorang Bang Yongguk yang berandalan. Ayolah, bahkan meja belajar Himchan tidak serapi ini.

Himchan membuka laci-laci yang terdapat di meja itu, dan lagi-lagi, buku pelajaran.

"Rajin sekali dia? Di mana-mana buku pelajaran."

Himchan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia merasa tidak puas karena belum menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, seperti— majalah dewasa, mungkin?

Himchan menarik laci paling bawah dan tertahan.

"Hm?"

Ia mencoba menarik lagi, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Ah, terkunci."

Himchan celingukan, mencari-cari kunci laci tersebut. Ia akhirnya mendapati sepasang kunci di sebelah tumpukan buku-buku Yongguk.

"Itu dia—" ucapnya seraya meraih kunci itu dengan tangannya, "Kenapa pula dikunci?"

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka laci tersebut dengan kunci itu.

Laci tersebut terasa ringan ketika ia menariknya. Himchan jadi tidak yakin apakah laci tersebut berisi atau tidak.

.

Himchan mendapati sebuah foto agak berdebu di dalamnya.

"Wah, foto—" Himchan tersenyum jahil, merasa puas karena menemukan sesuatu yang bukan buku pelajaran atau komik Yongguk yang tidak berharga.

.

Senyumannya pudar ketika ia melihat foto tersebut.

Foto seorang lelaki berambut hitam lurus, mata agak sipit, dan cengiran khas anak kecil, sedang memegang sebotol air minum di tangannya.

.

Foto seorang Kim Himchan.

Foto dirinya sendiri, di laci meja seorang Bang Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

Kelar juga 4 chapter. Aduh. Seneng.

Dan ya— seperti yang baru kalian baca, yang nolong Himchan itu Yongguk.

Nggak kok, Yongguk nggak _ngapa-ngapain_ Himchan. Kan ini rated T. Ehehe.

.

Terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya! Siders juga, terima kasih sudah membaca walaupun gak berkoar di review.

Segala bentuk kritik dan saran tentu akan sangat membantu, jadi… _RnR?_

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Last Fight**

**Pairing : BangHim (Yongguk x Himchan)**

DaeJae (Daehyun x Youngjae)

JongLo (Jongup x Zelo)

**Genre : Romance, School Life, BoysLove**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Bang Yongguk; Kim Himchan; Jung Daehyun; Yoo Youngjae; Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong; Bang Yongnam**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : FF punya saya, castnya bukan punya saya. *uglysobbing***

**Enjoy—**

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Yongguk melepaskan sepatunya dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia melihat sekeliling sejenak, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yongnam pasti belum pulang, karena ia punya jadwal kursus siang ini. Ya, murid teladan memang begitu.

BRUK

"Aw!"

Yongguk cukup yakin bahwa suara itu datang dari lantai atas. Ia segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mendapati Himchan jatuh terduduk di atas lantai.

.

Himchan mendongak.

"Oh, kau. Sudah pulang?"

Yongguk memutar mata malas. _Anak ini._

"Kau mau apa sih? Jangan macam-macam." Yongguk meletakkan tasnya dan tas Himchan di kasur, kemudian berjalan ke arah Himchan, menatapnya cemas, "Masih sakit?"

Himchan mendengus. _Menyebalkan_.

Tapi kok, wajah Yongguk terlihat khawatir padanya, ya?

"Masih, tentu saja."

Himchan tidak berkata apa-apa ketika tiba-tiba Yongguk mengangkat tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Kalau masih sakit buat apa kau berdiri?"

DEG

Demi tuhan— jarak antara wajah mereka kini hanya sejengkal. Yongguk menatapnya lekat-lekat— sehingga mau tidak mau Himchan membalas tatapannya. Himchan bisa merasakan napas hangat Yongguk. Bahkan Himchan bisa merasakan degupan jantung Yongguk karena lengannya menempel ke dada Yongguk.

Eh? Kenapa jantung Yongguk berdegup secepat itu, omong-omong?

"Kim Himchan?"

"Ah— tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bosan." Himchan kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Tangannya mulai berkeringat— gugup.

Tunggu, kenapa ia harus gugup?

.

Yongguk mendudukkan Himchan di kasurnya. Ia kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah mengambil tasmu dari Youngjae. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa ke sini dan mengantarmu pulang karena dia sedang ada urusan."

Himchan menghela napas. _Urusan? Urusan macam apa?_ batinnya. Youngjae kok, bisa-bisanya membiarkan ia terperangkap di rumah Yongguk? Dengan siapa ia akan pulang nanti?

"Nanti aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang."

Himchan tersentak.

_Hah?_

Seseorang yang bejat seperti Bang Yongguk?

_Well_, bukankah Bang Yongguk adalah orang yang beberapa hari lalu menonjoknya, menuduhnya, lalu mengganggunya di sekolah? Bukankah Bang Yongguk adalah orang yang bisanya hanya mengejek dan mengoloknya?

Aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tuut tuut_

"Aish—" Himchan hendak mengumpat.

Youngjae tidak bisa dihubungi.

Demi apa, ia bosan.

Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan sebenarnya— berhubung kakinya masih sakit, ia hanya bermain _play station_ sendirian di ruang tengah.

Yongguk benar-benar mengantarnya pulang tadi. Bahkan, setelah sampai, Yongguk repot-repot menggendongnya ke dalam rumah.

Sangat bukan Bang Yongguk, sebenarnya.

.

.

Himchan menghentikan _game_nya sesaat.

Ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

Kenapa pula ada fotonya di laci meja Yongguk?

Himchan berusaha mengingat-ingat. Foto itu— rambutnya masih agak panjang dan rapi, berarti ia masih SMP. Ia tidak melihat ke arah kamera, berarti…

Foto itu diambil diam-diam?

Jadi, Yongguk itu stalkernya, begitu?

Lalu kenapa Yongguk punya dendam kepadanya?

.

.

DRRT DRRT

—_Youngjae is calling—_

Himchan segera menjawab telepon Youngjae dengan terburu-buru. _Ah, akhirnya ditelepon juga_.

"Youngjae?"

_"Ah, Himchan hyung!" _suara Youngjae terdengar khawatir, _"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau sudah di rumah? Apa kakimu baik-baik sa—"_

Himchan segera memotong celotehan Youngjae.

"Jae, kau di mana?"

"—_ja? Eh? Aku di apartemen, ada a—"_

Himchan segera mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Youngjae.

"Aish, dasar tidak tahu malu—" Himchan menggerutu sendiri. Ia segera mengetik nama Zelo di _keypad_ _handphone_nya.

Setelah tersambung, Himchan segera menempelkan _handphone_ itu ke dekat telinganya.

"Zelo-yah? Bisa jemput aku?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongupie hyung~" Zelo melambai-lambaikan tangannya, memanggil Jongup dengan suara lembutnya. Jongup menghentikan permainan sepak bolanya. Ia menoleh ke arah kursi pemain cadangan.

Jongup mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda kepada kapten timnya bahwa ia akan berhenti bermain untuk sesaat. Ia lalu sedikit berlari, menghampiri Zelo, "_Ne,_ ada apa?"

Zelo menatapnya manis.

_Pasti ada maunya, _batin Jongup.

"Hyung, boleh aku pinjam motormu?"

Permintaan Zelo membuat Jongup sedikit terkaget. _Motor?_

"Ehm—" Jongup menatap Zelo bingung, "Untuk apa?"

Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Himchan hyung memintaku menjemputnya. Kakinya sedang sakit jadi ia tidak bisa pergi sendiri. Huh. Padahal kan, hari ini aku tidak bawa motor ke sekolah."

Jelas sekali Zelo sedang kesal saat ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk klub sepak bola, tetapi ia disuruh menonton dulu di bangku cadangan dan baru boleh ikut bermain pada pertemuan kedua. Setelah itu, Himchan malah merepotkannya. Siapa yang tidak kesal, coba?

Jongup tahu bahwa Zelo sedang kesal. Sejak tadi, ia hanya uring-uringan saja. Jongup tersenyum kecil, membentuk _eye smile_ di matanya. Ia mengusak rambut _blonde_ Zelo pelan.

"_Ne_, boleh saja," Jongup merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil kunci motornya, "Nih. Hati-hati, ya."

Zelo tersenyum lebar. Ia meraih kunci motor Jongup dengan semangat dan meloncat-loncat senang seperti anak kecil.

HAP

Tiba-tiba saja Zelo memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, hyung! Aku sayang hyung!"

DEG

Wajah Jongup memerah seketika. Ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat— tidak percaya bahwa Zelo baru saja memeluknya. Zelo melepaskan pelukannya dan terkikik pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya? Semangat bermain bolanya, hyung! Awas kalau kalah!" Zelo mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

Jongup tergagap, "Ah, _n-ne…_"

_Sial_. Kenapa ia jadi tergagap begitu?

Ia hanya dipeluk, bukan?

Dan Zelo hanya menyayanginya sebagai seorang hyung, bukan?

Zelo tiba-tiba mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Jongup menghela napasnya lega.

"Eh, hyung?"

Zelo tiba-tiba memanggilnya lagi.

"Bagaimana aku mengembalikan motormu nanti?"

Jongup tersenyum kikuk— lagi.

"K-kalau begitu, nanti beritahu aku alamat rumahmu. Biar aku sendiri yang datang mengambilnya."

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

"Himchan hyung?"

"Masuk saja—"

KLEK

Zelo masuk dengan tergesa ke dalam rumah Himchan, "_Mianhae_, aku tadi— eh, hyung, kakimu sampai sebiru itu?!"

Zelo buru-buru berlari ke arah Himchan hyung kesayangannya dengan wajah khawatir, "Aduh, ini sih parah hyung~"

Himchan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Tidak kok, hanya memar sebegitu saja sih, tidak masalah."

Himchan sebenarnya hanya ingin menenangkan Zelo, tapi…

"Oh ya?" Zelo terlihat antusias, "Jadi kalau aku beginikan, tidak apa-apa?"

Zelo tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan kakinya.

"Yah!" Himchan refleks memukul tangan penasaran Zelo, "Kau ini— ish." Himchan meringis dan mengelus-elus pergelangan kakinya yang biru itu.

Zelo, bukannya merasa bersalah, malah terkekeh.

"Makanya jangan sok, hyung~ masih sakit, kan?" Zelo menepuk-nepuk bahu Himchan sambil nyengir lebar.

"Zelo-yah, kau mau kupukul lagi?!" Himchan menatap Zelo garang.

Tapi tentu saja Zelo tidak merasa terancam oleh Himchan yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Zelo malah tertawa makin keras, bahkan ia hampir terjungkal karena tawanya sendiri.

Toh, Himchan juga tidak tega memukul sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Himchan akhirnya hanya bisa maklum.

Ia meraih lengan Zelo, "Ayo cepat, gendong aku."

Zelo berhenti tertawa dan beralih menggendong Himchan di punggungnya, "Baiklah, hyungku sayang~"

Himchan tertawa kecil. Sepupunya ini— memang menyebalkan dan kadang tidak tahu sopan santun, tetapi ia selalu bisa diandalkan. Zelo memang memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi daripada Himchan— jauh lebih tinggi. Tentu tidak sulit bagi Zelo untuk menggendong Himchan seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, Himchan memiliki tubuh yang ramping.

Himchan memegang erat pundak Zelo. Kan repot, kalau dia jatuh.

Setelah keluar dari rumah, Himchan mendapati motor yang terparkir di garasi rumahnya.

"Lho—" Himchan mengernyit, "Kau ganti motor, Zelo-yah?"

"Hm? Tidak, kok~"

"Lalu, itu motor siapa?"

Zelo tertawa kecil, "Itu motor Jongup hyung~"

_Jongup?_

Himchan mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Jongup temannya Yongguk itu?"

"Ehehe, _ne~_ Hari ini aku tidak bawa motor ke sekolah, jadi aku pinjam punya Jongup hyung saja. Dia orangnya baik sekali, hyung! Dia juga yang mengajakku masuk klub sepak bola. Dia bilang a—"

SRET

Himchan menarik wajah Zelo, sehingga mereka berhadapan muka.

Benar saja, ada semburat merah di pipi Zelo.

"Zelo, jangan bilang kau… menyukainya?"

GLEK

"T-tidak, kok!"

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

"Ya, sebentar!"

Youngjae buru-buru meraih kaus hitam di atas kasur dan memakai sandalnya. Ia lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu depannya.

Youngjae melirik jam dindingnya terlebih dahulu. _Aneh, _batinnya. Hari sudah hampir berganti malam. Siapa yang berkunjung di waktu seperti ini?

KLEK

"Hei, Youngjae!"

Youngjae tersentak saat mendapati Himchan dan Zelo di depan apartemennya.

"K-kok ke sini?"

Himchan mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu pula Zelo, "Tidak boleh?"

Youngjae gelagapan.

"Eh, bukan begitu! Maksudku— ehm—"

Zelo tiba-tiba mendorong Youngjae dari pintu, "Youngjae hyung bagaimana, sih? Tamu tidak dipersilakan masuk!"

Tanpa ijin, Zelo— bersama Himchan yang berada di gendongannya, masuk ke dalam apartemen Youngjae. Zelo mendudukkan Himchan di sofa ruang tengah.

Youngjae segera menutup pintu, "Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau ke sini?"

"Sejak kapan aku harus minta ijinmu?" Himchan menjawab acuh, lalu menyadari bahwa Youngjae hanya memakai boxer abu-abunya.

Sejak kapan Youngjae punya hobi bertelanjang dada?

"Jae— bajumu?" ucap Himchan sambil menunjuk kaos yang sedari tadi Youngjae pegang.

_Ups_, sampai lupa.

Youngjae buru-buru memakai kaos itu dan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Himchan mengamati gerak-gerik Youngjae yang tidak seperti biasanya, "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Err, aku—"

"Youngjae hyung, aku pinjam toilet, _ne_?" Zelo memotong ucapan Youngjae dan segera berlari pontang-panting ke kamar Youngjae.

.

.

Zelo masuk dengan tergesa ke kamar Youngjae, bahkan tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari empunya terlebih dahulu. _Well_, ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan.

Sayang sekali, toiletnya terisi.

Zelo meloncat-loncat kesal seraya mengetuk pintu toilet dengan heboh, "Siapa di dalam? Cepat keluar dong—"

Kan, malu, kalau ia mengompol di kamar Youngjae.

KLEK

"Oh, kau— sepupu Himchan hyung?"

Seorang lelaki keluar dari toilet dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya. Rambut cokelat tuanya terlihat basah dan berantakan— habis mandi, mungkin?

Zelo mengangguk-angguk cepat. Ia menggigit bibirnya tidak tahan, "Aku pinjam toiletnya, _ne_?"

Zelo buru-buru masuk ke dalam toilet dan mengunci pintunya.

.

.

Zelo sudah kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di samping Himchan.

"Aah~ Leganya~" Zelo meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Youngjae sedang menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk Himchan dan Zelo. Sejak tadi, Himchan memerhatikan gerak-gerik Youngjae.

Ada yang salah dengan Yoo Youngjae hari ini.

Ia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi apa?

Zelo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kurus Himchan, "Omong-omong, aku baru tahu kalau Youngjae hyung tidak tinggal sendiri."

_Hah?_

Himchan menoleh cepat.

"A-apa katamu?"

Zelo mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kukira kau tahu, hyung? Tadi saat aku ke toilet, ada yang sedang memakainya. Ia seorang lelaki. Aku merasa pernah melihatnya di sekolah, tapi siapa, ya?"

Himchan membulatkan matanya.

Sejak kapan Youngjae tinggal bersama teman sekolahnya?

.

"Youngjae!"

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan di apartemen Youngjae.

Seorang lelaki yang hanya memakai boxer abu tua keluar dari kamar Youngjae.

"Youngjae! Di mana kausku? Kau memakainya la— oh, hai, Himchan hyung! Kapan kau datang?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah kepada Himchan, sedangkan Himchan mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

Himchan menunjuk pelan ke arah pintu depan, "B-baru saja…"

Wajar Himchan agak tergagap. Ia kaget. Sangat kaget, karena lelaki di depannya adalah lelaki yang ia kenali sebagai…

"Yah, memangnya kausmu hanya ada satu, _Jung Daehyun_?" Youngjae berteriak dari arah dapur.

Ya, Jung Daehyun.

"Tuh kan, ternyata kau pakai!" Daehyun berseru, ia berlari ke arah Youngjae dan menarik paksa kaus yang sedang dikenakannya, "Lepas!"

"Apa-apaan? Kausmu masih banyak!"

"Tapi yang ini kesukaanku! Tadi kan, aku simpan di kasur biar bisa langsung kupakai!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Lepas, _baby~_!"

"Tidak! Ini pelecehan seksual!"

"Masa begini saja pelecehan? Pokoknya lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"**Ehm.**"

Daehyun dan Youngjae berhenti berdebat ketika keduanya mendengar deheman berat Himchan.

"Yoo Youngjae, bisa jelaskan padaku?"

_Gulp_.

.

.

.

Setelah perseteruan panjang soal kepemilikan kaus hitam itu (yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Daehyun sehingga Youngjae harus berganti baju, lagi), akhirnya mereka bertiga terduduk berhadapan di sofa. Zelo duduk di bawah, dengan tenangnya menonton televisi.

"Jadi—" Himchan membenarkan posisi duduknya dan melipat tangannya di dada, "—jelaskan padaku."

Youngjae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia melihat Himchan takut-takut seraya tersenyum kikuk.

Daehyun tidak terlihat tegang sama sekali. Ia masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil memakai kaus kesukaannya. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Youngjae.

"Seperti yang kau lihat—" Youngjae mulai bersuara, "—aku dan Daehyun tinggal bersama."

Himchan memicingkan matanya tidak puas, "Sejak?"

"Sejak kelas 10 akhir."

"Kenapa?"

_Gulp_, Youngjae meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Ehm, soal itu—"

"Kami bertunangan, Himchan hyung." Daehyun membuka mulutnya setelah bermenit-menit tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak di jari tengahnya.

_Bertunangan?!_

"Hah?!"

Himchan menatap Youngjae dan Daehyun bergantian, tidak percaya dengan informasi yang baru saja didengarnya.

Youngjae? Bertunangan?

Dengan Daehyun, pula?

Bagaimana bisa?!

Youngjae menghela napas panjang. _Benar juga_, batinnya. Sudah seharusnya Himchan mengetahui ini. Mereka kan, bersahabat.

Youngjae mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak yang sama persis dengan cincin Daehyun, "_Ne_, hyung. Kami bertunangan."

Himchan masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Matanya masih terbelalak karena ucapan kedua lelaki di depannya itu.

"Kami dijodohkan saat kelas 10."

_Dijodohkan?_

_ Kelas 10?!_

"Kau ingat kan, saat aku bilang bahwa aku dan Daehyun pernah berkelahi di kelas 10 akhir sehingga aku diberi hukuman oleh Shim kyojangnim?" Himchan mengangguk pelan, "Itu sesaat setelah aku diberitahu oleh _eomma_ku soal itu. Saat itu kami berdua benar-benar kesal dan— berkelahi."

"Setelah itu kami tidak masuk sekolah selama berhari-hari, karena luka lebam sana-sini. Selama itu, kami tinggal bersama di sini dan ya—"

"Dan setelah itu Youngjae jatuh cinta padaku."

PLAK

Youngjae memukul tangan Daehyun cukup keras.

"Kau duluan yang jatuh cinta padaku."

"Tentu saja tidak, mana sudi aku jatuh cinta pada bakpao sepertimu."

"Bibir tebal."

"Sipit."

Himchan memutar matanya malas. _Jangan lagi_.

"Yah yah, cukup." Himchan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia sudah lelah mendengar perdebatan Daehyun dan Youngjae sedari tadi.

Kok bisa ya, mereka tinggal bersama selama hampir dua tahun?

Himchan saja, yang baru di selama hampir sejam, sudah tidak tahan.

Youngjae menatap Himchan memohon, "Rahasiakan ini, _ne?_ Maaf aku baru memberitahumu, hyung."

"Akan kusebarkan."

"Yah!"

.

.

Daehyun memutuskan untuk menonton bersama Zelo, sedangkan Youngjae menanyai Himchan dengan penasaran.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Yongguk hyung?"

Youngjae bertanya seraya menyimpan secangkir kopi kesukaan Himchan di atas meja. Himchan mendengus, meraih kopi dari meja, "Mau tau saja."

Youngjae tersenyum jahil.

"Kalian tidak tiba-tiba bermaafan dan melakukan _itu_ kan?"

"Yah—" Himchan menyimpan cangkir kopinya dan memukul kepala Youngjae pelan, "—jangan sembarangan, Jae!"

Youngjae hanya terkikik pelan. Rasanya asyik sekali menjahili Himchan.

"Lalu lalu?" Youngjae melipat kedua kakinya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Himchan melipat tangannya di dada. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia masih menyimpan kekesalan kepada Youngjae, tetapi ia tetap menjawabnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku berkelahi dengan tiga lelaki kuliahan yang menyebutku _cantik_—" Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mengingat kejadian itu, "—lalu aku kalah. Aku pingsan dan terbangun di rumah Bang Yongguk dan ia tidak memperbolehkanku pulang ke rumah. Bahkan keesokan harinya ia tidak memperbolehkanku sekolah. Aish—"

Himchan mengusak rambutnya frustasi. _Bang Yongguk sialan itu_.

Youngjae menunggu kelanjutan cerita Himchan dengan menatapnya dalam.

Himchan yang menyadari wajah Youngjae segera melanjutkan, "Tidak, Jae. Aku belum ingat apa-apa tentang dia."

Youngjae menghela napas kecewa, "Kau payah sekali, hyung. Begitu saja tidak ingat."

_Begitu saja?_

"Begitu saja bagaimana?" Himchan memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Youngjae bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu hubungan kalian di masa lalu."

Himchan terbelalak.

"D-darimana?!"

Youngjae hanya tersenyum santai, "Dari Daehyun—" ia melirik sesaat Daehyun yang sedang asyik menonton kartun malam hari bersama Zelo, "—aku memaksanya memberitahuku."

Himchan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Jadi? Siapa Yongguk itu?" Himchan bertanya dengan antusias. Pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya, bisa terjawab saat itu juga. Sudah seharusnya ia senang, bukan?

"Sayang sekali, Himchan hyung." Youngjae memberi Himchan sebuah cengiran lebar, "Kau harus cari tahu sendiri."

TIK

TIK

TIK

"Kenapa begitu?!"

Himchan berseru kesal. _Apa-apaan?!_

Youngjae terkekeh, "Yongguk hyung menyuruh Daehyun merahasiakannya, berarti aku juga harus merahasiakannya darimu. Jadi ya—" Youngjae mengangkat kedua tangannya tidak mau tahu.

_Sialan._

_ Bang Yongguk sialan_.

Dan kenapa pula Youngjae jadi berpihak pada Yongguk?!

Himchan tidak pandai mengingat. Memorinya pendek. Jika benar bahwa Yongguk pernah mengenalnya saat SMP, maka hal itu akan jadi kesulitan bagi Himchan. Tidak banyak yang bisa Himchan ingat dari masa SMPnya. Jika kecoak kecil macam Yongguk pernah mengganggu hidupnya— maka pasti memori Himchan menolak untuk menyimpannya; tidak berguna.

Dan sekarang ia harus mengingatnya.

Bagaimana caranya, coba?

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan dan Zelo memutuskan untuk pulang saat Daehyun mengusir mereka dengan halus.

.

_"Maaf hyung, aku dan Youngjae ada urusan. Kau tahulah~ Jadi bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?"_

_._

Dan Himchan juga merasa tidak enak kalau harus mengganggu sepasang tunangan yang mau melakukan _ehem_.

Memar di kaki Himchan sudah berkurang. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan salep yang Yongguk oleskan saat malam itu. Rasa sakitnya pun banyak berkurang. Kini Himchan sudah bisa berjalan sedikit-sedikit, walau masih harus dipapah oleh orang lain.

Zelo memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Himchan malam ini. Ia pikir, tidak ada salahnya. Toh, besok hari Minggu dan sekolah libur.

Masalahnya Jongup.

—_To: Jongupie hyung_

_Hyungie~ Malam ini aku menginap di rumah Himchan hyung. Jadi kau ambil motornya ke rumah Himchan hyung saja, ne? :3 Alamat rumah Himchan hyung…_

Zelo tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat isi pesannya untuk Jongup.

Himchan tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa, Zelo?"

Zelo gelagapan.

"E-eh—" Zelo tersenyum kikuk, "—aku baru saja memberitahu Jongupie hyung alamat rumahmu, hyung, supaya ia bisa mengambil motornya kesini~"

"Oh," Himchan manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan Zelo.

Zelo menghela napas lega. Untung Himchan tidak penasaran lebih lanjut lagi.

"Omong-omong, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Jongup, Zelo-yah?"

_Yah._

Zelo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Sejak kau hilang, hyung~ Aku mencarimu ke kelas Yongguk hyung lalu malah bertemu dengan Jongup hyung."

"Lalu—" Himchan mengernyitkan keningnya, "—bagaimana kalian bisa dekat seperti itu?"

Zelo menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jongup hyung meminta nomor _handphone_ku dan kami sering mengobrol sejak saat itu. Jongup hyung enak sekali diajak mengobrol~ makanya a—"

SRET

Himchan tiba-tiba mengangkat dagu Zelo.

DEG

"_W-waeyo, _hyung?"

Himchan tersenyum jahil saat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi putih Zelo.

"Tuh kan, benar. Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Dan Zelo terlalu malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Himchan.

.

.

.

.

.

DRRT DRRT

—_Jongupie hyung is calling—_

Himchan segera berjalan tertatih ke arah pintu depan.

KLEK

"Hai, Ze— eh, Himchan hyung?"

"Hai Jongup." Himchan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman ramah di wajahnya.

"_Ne_, ehm…" Jongup melongok ke dalam rumah, mencari-cari keberadaan adik kelas kesayangannya.

"Ia sudah tertidur duluan _menunggumu_." Himchan terkekeh pelan lalu mengembalikan kunci motor Jongup, "Nih, milikmu. Terima kasih, ya. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Jongup menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Ah, _ne_. Sama-sama, hyung. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

GREP

"Tunggu dulu, Moon Jongup."

DEG

Jongup takut-takut menoleh ke arah Himchan.

"Kau dan Zelo… kalian tidak berpacaran, kan?"

Jongup merasakan lidahnya kelu sesaat.

Untung ia bisa mengatasinya.

"Kami tidak berpacaran kok, hy—"

"Tidak atau belum?"

_Aduh._

Rasa-rasanya Jongup ingin menangis saja sekarang.

Ditanyai Himchan seperti itu… rasanya seperti diinterogasi mertua saja.

Eh, mertua? Memangnya Zelo itu siapa baginya? Calon istrinya?

Himchan yang menyadari wajah gugup Jongup langsung tertawa keras.

"Ahahaha~ Jangan tegang begitu, Jongup. Aku hanya bertanya, kok."

_Fyuh_.

Jongup menghela napas lega. _Hampir saja_.

"Tapi kalau kau memang menyukainya, seperti yang aku perkirakan…" Himchan menepuk bahu Jongup, "Besok ajak dia kencan, ok?"

Eh?

Jongup tidak salah dengar, kan?

Himchan baru saja memberikannya restu?

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan rasanya menyesal telah menyuruh Jongup untuk mengajak Zelo kencan.

Karena hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Zelo meninggalkannya di pagi hari.

.

.

_"Hyung, aku pergi dulu, ne?"_

_ "Pergi?" Himchan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Pergi ke mana sepagi ini?"_

_ Zelo ternyum malu-malu._

_ Jangan bilang…_

_ "Jongup hyung mengajakku pergi."_

_ Himchan membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget._

_ Pergi? Maksudnya berkencan?_

_ "J-jongup…?"_

_ "Ne, hyung! Dia akan mengajakku bermain sepak bola dan mengajariku teknik menari!" Zelo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat, "Tuh, dia sudah di depan. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Hati-hati di rumah!"_

_ Himchan— masih dengan wajah terkagetnya— hanya mengangguk kaku dan melambaikan tangannya lambat. Zelo berlari cepat ke luar rumah dan menyapa Jongup yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumah. Jongup menyapa balik Zelo, lalu menoleh ke arah Himchan._

_ Jongup berkata lantang, "Tenang saja, hyung! Zelo akan kujaga baik-baik."_

.

.

Himchan menghela napas.

Ia sebenarnya tidak menyangka bahwa Jongup benar-benar akan mengajak Zelo berkencan.

Himchan hanya menguji Jongup. Ya, menguji. Ia hanya ingin tahu apakah Jongup memang _benar-benar_ suka pada sepupu kesayangannya itu atau tidak. Tahunya, Jongup benar-benar melakukannya.

Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan di rumah, sendirian?

Himchan berjalan tertatih ke arah dapur— mengambil sepotong roti dan segelas susu. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu lalu menggigit rotinya perlahan seraya menatap kalender di dinding dapur.

Eh, tunggu dulu.

_17 Mei?_

Himchan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

17 Mei, hari peringatan kematian ibunya.

.

.

.

Himchan segera menelepon ayahnya.

_"Yeoboseyo— ada apa, Himchan?"_

"Appa—" Himchan sedikit lega saat mendengar suara tenang ayahnya, "Kapan kau pulang? Kau tidak lupa tentang hari ini, kan?"

_"Soal itu… Aku tidak bisa pulang, Himchan. Aku belum menyelesaikan proyek ini, dan kemungkinan aku baru bisa pulang beberapa minggu lagi."_

"A-apa?" Himchan kecewa, "Tapi appa…"

_"Proyek ini benar-benar penting, Himchan. Seharusnya kau me—"_

TUT

"Apa-apaan."

Himchan melempar _handphone_nya ke sofa. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Ayahnya selalu begitu. Selalu lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibanding keluarga. Proyek ini lah, proyek itu lah. Dan lagi, ayahnya selalu menyuruhnya untuk _mengerti._ Bagaimana mungkin ia mengerti? Hari ini hari peringatan kematian ibunya!

Himchan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Jangan sampai ia menghancurkan perabot rumah hanya karena emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

_Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa ke sana sendiri_, pikirnya.

Himchan menganggukan kepalanya. Ya, ia akan pergi ke sana sendiri. Siapa peduli soal ayahnya?

.

NYUUT

"Aw—" Himchan menghentikan langkahnya.

Pergelangan kakinya sakit lagi.

Himchan segera menghapus niatnya untuk pergi sendiri. _Hell_, ia tidak akan bertahan! Berjalan sedikit saja masih sulit!

Himchan melipat kedua tangannya, berpikir. Ia harus pergi bersama orang lain, tetapi siapa? Zelo pergi bersama Jongup. Youngjae pergi ke Busan untuk menemui keluarga Daehyun.

Teman-temannya?

Jujur saja, walau pun Himchan sudah cukup dekat dengan beberapa teman di sekolahnya— Jaebum, Sanghyuk, Minhyuk— ia tidak menyimpan nomor _handphone_ mereka.

.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Himchan.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengetik sederet nomor.

TREK, teleponnya tersambung.

.

.

"_Yeoboseyo? _Bang Yongguk?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

Chapter 5 selesai.

Akhirnya di chapter ini terkuak juga hubungan Daehyun sama Youngjae.

Dan di chapter ini saya udah banyakin JongLo momentnya.

Soal hubungan Yongguk dan Himchan di masa lalu… nanti dulu, deh.

.

naxcantik, siapapun kamu, aduh jangan inget2 lovesick…

.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review!

Segala bentuk kritik dan saran tentu akan sangat membantu, jadi… _RnR?_

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Last Fight**

**Pairing : BangHim (Yongguk x Himchan)**

DaeJae (Daehyun x Youngjae)

JongLo (Jongup x Zelo)

**Genre : Romance, School Life, BoysLove**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Bang Yongguk; Kim Himchan; Jung Daehyun; Yoo Youngjae; Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong; Bang Yongnam**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : FF punya saya, castnya bukan punya saya. *uglysobbing***

**Enjoy—**

.

.

.

.

Yongguk meregangkan kedua tangannya.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan acara bersantai di hari Minggu.

Biasanya, setiap hari Minggu teman-teman Yongnam akan datang ke rumahnya, untuk belajar bersama. Yongguk tidak keberatan, sih. Namun, teman-teman Yongnam itu sepertinya tidak tahu adab bertamu— berisik, dan berantakan. Mau tidak mau, Yongguk selalu membantu Yongnam untuk membersihkan rumah mereka yang selalu kacau balau setelah kunjungan teman-teman Yongnam.

Untungnya, hari ini Yongnam punya acara di luar rumah.

DRRT DRRT

Yongguk mengernyit. Getaran itu datang dari _tablet_nya. Yongguk meraih benda persegi panjang itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Nomor tidak dikenal.

Aneh. Yongguk jarang sekali memakai _tablet_nya, sangat jarang. Ia lebih sering memakai _handphone_, tentu saja, karena kepraktisannya. Ia hanya menyimpan nomor Yongnam dan Daehyun di sana.

Lalu, siapa yang meneleponnya?

Tidak mau berpikir lebih panjang, Yongguk segera menjawab panggilan itu.

_"Yeoboseyo? Bang Yongguk?"_

"_Ne_?" Yongguk menjawab dengan suara beratnya, "Siapa ini?"

_"Ah, ternyata benar!"_—penelepon berseru kegirangan, _"Tidak ada ruginya aku mencatat nomormu saat itu."_

Yongguk masih berusaha mengenali suara itu.

_"Oh, omong-omong, ini Himchan."_

.

"Hah?"

_"Ini Himchan. Suaraku kurang jelas?_"

Yongguk hampir saja menganga dan menghancurkan wajah berkarismanya. Lelaki itu butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata tersebut. Himchan? Maksudnya, Himchan yang itu?

"Himchan?"

_"Iya! Yaampun, Bang Yongguk. Kau sudah mulai tuli?"_

Yongguk terdiam beberapa saat, "Kapan kau menyimpan nomorku?"

_"Saat di rumahmu. Kupikir suatu saat akan berguna— mungkin saja aku bisa menjual nomormu pada penggemar-penggemarmu di sekolah."_

Karena iya, faktanya Yongguk punya banyak penggemar di sekolah. Walaupun dengan tampang sangar dan adab tak tahu malu— tetap saja ada perempuan centil yang berteriak-teriak ketika ia lewat.

Yongguk berdehem dan mengembalikan aksen dinginnya, "Lalu, ada perlu apa? Tidak bisa berjalan, ya?"

Yongguk sebenarnya berniat untuk menyinggung Himchan.

Tapi sepertinya Himchan sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung.

_"Begitulah! Bisa temani aku pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini?" _tanya Himchan riang.

Yongguk mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maaf?"

Yongguk bisa mendengar helaan napas Himchan, _"Aku bukannya mau merepotkanmu, tapi— Youngjae sedang ke Busan, dan Zelo sedang berkencan. Ayahku sedang di luar kota juga. Aku harus minta tolong siapa lagi?"_

"Cih—" Yongguk memutar matanya malas, "Kita bahkan tidak berteman, ingat?"

_"Aku tidak bilang bahwa kita berteman. Kau tidak harus berteman denganku. Aku juga tidak mau, omong-omong, tetapi aku akan sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu."_

"Apakah memang sangat penting sampai-sampai kau harus mengganggu hari liburku yang indah ini, Kim Himchan?"

_"Sangat penting, Bang Yongguk."_

Yongguk menghela napas panjang.

Toh, ia juga tidak punya kegiatan di hari Minggu.

Dan lagi, ia ingat betapa birunya pergelangan kaki Himchan.

Jadi, betapa besar pun rasa bencinya pada Himchan…

"Tunggu aku 15 menit lagi."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih pada Yongguk, Himchan dapat sampai di pemakaman dalam keadaan utuh— mengingat cara menyetir Yongguk yang ngebut dan ugal-ugalan. Himchan tidak keberatan, sebenarnya, ketika Yongguk dengan santainya melanggar lampu merah dan batas jalan raya. Toh, Himchan juga sering melanggar aturan.

Dipapah oleh Yongguk— ia berjalan pelan menuju makan ibunya. Himchan bersimpuh di sebelah makam ibu tersayangnya.

Yongguk menggaruk tengkuknya pelan dan beralih berdiri di belakang Himchan.

"Hai, eomma. Maaf aku tidak sering-sering ke sini." Himchan menatap lekat batu nisan tersebut seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana, karena aku dan appa baik-baik saja di sini."

"Aku pindah sekolah, lagi. Aku menimbulkan masalah di sekolah sebelumnya. Maafkan aku, eomma. Kuharap aku bisa lulus dengan baik di sekolahku sekarang."

Yongguk hanya menyimak penuturan Himchan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Beberapa hari lalu aku dihajar tiga pemuda, eomma. Itulah mengapa aku dipapah oleh temanku."

_Teman?_ Yongguk hanya memutar mata malas di belakang Himchan.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk berhenti, eomma. Aku janji. Aku hanya akan berkelahi sekali lagi… tidak apa-apa kan? Sekali lagi saja."

Yongguk melirik punggung Himchan yang tampak sedikit bergetar itu.

Apa Himchan menangis?

"Karena itu… tunggu aku, eomma. Aku akan ke sana ketika waktunya tiba, _ne_?"

.

.

.

Yongguk kira, setelah acara mengobrol-dengan-batu-nisan yang baru saja Himchan lakukan, mereka bisa segera pulang. Ternyata tidak. Himchan lebih memilih duduk-duduk terlebih dahulu di sebuah bangku panjang tak jauh dari sana.

"Ibuku meninggal saat usiaku tujuh tahun," Himchan tiba-tiba bercerita. Yongguk, yang sebenarnya hanya sedang melamun, mau tidak mau menaruh sedikit perhatian pada penuturan Himchan.

"Perampok masuk ke rumah kami saat itu—" Himchan menghela napas panjang, "—ayahku sedang di luar kota dengan segala pekerjaannya, dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa saat perampok-perampok itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak ibuku."

"Ibuku orang yang baik. Ia tidak pernah memarahiku, ia selalu mengingatkanku dengan lembut. Ia pandai memasak. Ia pandai melukis dan bernyanyi. Ibuku pernah menjadi seorang model, tetapi ia berhenti karena mengurusku di rumah. Aku yakin dulu aku anak yang sangat merepotkan."

Himchan sempat terkekeh ketika mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Ibuku ingin aku menjadi seorang seniman. Berbeda dengan ayahku yang dulu sangat menekanku untuk menjadi seorang ahli hukum, eomma tidak pernah memaksaku. Eomma pernah bilang bahwa—"

"Tanganmu sangat halus, sehingga kau cocok menjadi seniman, bukan menjadi orang yang menyakiti orang lain dengan tangannya."

.

DEG

Himchan tersentak.

Kata-kata itu… sama persis dengan kata-kata ibunya.

Himchan menoleh cepat ke arah Yongguk yang masih menampakkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Yah, Bang Yongguk," Yongguk menoleh ke arah Himchan yang kebingungan.

"Apa?"

"Dari mana kau tahu… kata-kata ibuku itu?"

Yongguk ikut tersentak.

Himchan bisa melihat Yongguk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Himchan.

"Bukan dari mana-mana."

"Yah!" Himchan menarik keras bahu Yongguk, membuat sang pemilik mau tidak mau kembali menatap Himchan, "Dari mana?"

Yongguk menyingkirkan tangan Himchan dari bahunya.

"Kau yang memberitahuku saat itu."

.

.

.

.

"Woah, Kim Himchan dengan kakinya yang sehat! Hai!" Youngjae melambaikan tangannya begitu ia memasuki ruang kelas.

Himchan hanya mendongak sesaat sebelum kembali menatap ke arah jendela, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yah, aku diacuhkan, nih?" Youngjae menyimpan tasnya di atas meja dengan kasar dan memangku dagunya, "Apa kau masih marah denganku soal itu?"

Himchan kemudian menyadari keberadaan Youngjae dan tersenyum, "Ah, _ne_? Marah kenapa? Tidak, kok."

"_Jinjja_? Lalu kenapa?" Youngjae menunjukkan wajah pura-pura sedihnya, meski tidak dapan dipungkiri bahwa ia senang karena Himchan tidak marah kepadanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Yoo Youngjae yang cerewet."

"Himchan hyung, apakah ini soal Yongguk hyung?"

Himchan menatap Youngjae galak.

_Ups_, sepertinya Youngjae salah bicara.

"Aku hanya bingung kenapa ia tahu soal kata-kata ibuku." Himchan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Youngjae hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin.

"Kata-kata ibumu?" Youngjae mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, "Soal tanganmu yang halus itu? Atau wajahmu?"

"Tanganku, Jae. Tanganku." Himchan memutar matanya malas.

Tuh kan, bahkan Yoo Youngjae saja tidak hafal, lalu kenapa Bang Yongguk hafal?

Apakah itu berarti… dulu Himchan dan Yongguk cukup dekat sampai-sampai Himchan menceritakan hal itu padanya?

Tapi… kapan?

Yongguk tidak banyak bicara setelah kejadian kemarin. _Well_, sebenarnya Himchan menghujaminya dengan pertanyaan, tapi Yongguk layaknya tuli— mengacuhkan semua pertanyaan Himchan. Setelah sampai di rumah dan memapah Himchan ke dalam, Yongguk langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Lalu apa yang aneh soal itu? Aku juga tahu kok, soal itu. Pasti kau memberi tahu Yongguk hyung saat kalian di pem—"

_Ups_.

Lagi-lagi Youngjae salah bicara.

"Pem—? Yah, Yoo Youngjae, apa maksudmu?"

Youngjae menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan dan menggeleng cepat, "B-bukan apa-apa!"

"Yah—"

"Aku ingat aku harus mengambil buku pelajaranku dari Choi ssaem, aku pergi dulu!"

Dan Youngjae melengang pergi keluar kelas begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Himchan yang termangu.

"Pem…? Aish— Yoo Youngjae sialan."

.

.

.

"Himchan?"

Himchan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Lee seonsaengnim berkacak pinggang di belakangnya.

Dengan wajah galaknya.

_Glek._

"_N-ne_, ssaem?"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk dua hari tanpa kabar?" tanya wali kelasnya _to the point_. Ia memberikan Himchan tatapan menyelidik.

_Glek_. Lagi-lagi Himchan harus meneguk ludah.

"A-anu, ssaem—" Himchan menggigit bibirnya gugup, "—aku demam dan aku lupa menghubu—"

"Demam macam apa hingga kau bisa lebam di pipi, Kim Himchan? Coba jelaskan."

Skakmat.

"Baiklah, iya. Aku berkelahi lagi." Himchan mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengaku.

Lee seonsaengnim menghela napas panjang, "Serius, Kim Himchan, kau masih murid baru… Saya tidak bisa terus-menerus menyembunyikan hal ini dari kyojangnim. Kalau kau masih berkelahi juga, tidak ada plihan lain selain mengeluarkanmu."

Ah, _dikeluarkan_.

"Soal itu, ssaem—" Himchan menahan tangan Lee seonsaengnim yang sudah mau beranjak dari ruang kelas, "—aku punya sebuah masalah dengan Bang Yongguk, dan… mungkin kami akan berkelahi sekali lagi."

Himchan yakin Lee seonsaengnim sudah akan memarahinya, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kalian—" Lee seonsaengnim menghela napas, lagi, dan mengurut pelipisnya perlahan, "—ya sudah, terserah kalian saja, kalau ketahuan kyojangnim, jangan salahkan saya."

.

.

.

.

Sore ini, entah kenapa Himchan rasanya ingin mengunjungi makan ibunya lagi.

Ia berangkat sendiri, mengingat kakinya yang sudah baikan. Selain itu, ia tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk diajak bersamanya. Youngjae bilang ia harus mengerjakan makalah sejarah secepatnya— yang sudah Himchan selesaikan di minggu sebelumnya, sedangkan Zelo ada kegiatan bersama klub sepak bola.

Yongguk? Tidak, terima kasih. Cukup sekali saja Himchan meminta pertolongan pada Yongguk.

Toh, Yongguk dan dirinya itu, tidak berteman kan?

.

Himchan turun dari bus yang dinaikinya. Kini ia sudah sampai di pemakaman.

Himchan berdiri tepat di depan makam ibunya.

"Hai, eomma. Aku datang lagi."

Dan sekali lagi, Himchan bermonolog di depan makam ibunya. Meski ia tahu, toh ibunya tidak akan memberikan jawaban.

"Aku… hanya merindukanmu dan ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

Himchan menatap lekat-lekat batu nisan tersebut dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ada seorang murid di sekolahku. Namanya Bang Yongguk. Hari pertama aku ke sekolah, dia tiba-tiba datang ke mejaku dan menonjokku. Kurang ajar, ya?" Himchan terkekeh pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dia bilang kami pernah bertemu, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya. Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya, ya?" Himchan menghela napas, "Dia pasti membenciku."

"Tapi, eomma—" Himchan sekali lagi menyinggungkan senyuman tipisnya, "—kurasa ia tidak benar-benar membenciku."

"Saat aku terkapar di jalan karena dikeroyok oleh tiga pemuda— dia datang dan membawaku ke rumahnya. Dia bahkan merawat luka-lukaku. Kalau dia benar-benar membenciku, dia tidak akan melakukannya, kan, eomma?"

.

Himchan sempat membersihkan makam ibunya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia bangkit dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Namun, tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan oleh makam yang berada tepat di sebelah makam ibunya.

Makam tersebut terlihat sangat kotor— rumput liar di mana-mana, bahkan batu nisannya tidak terlihat jelas karena debu.

"_Aigoo_~" Himchan mengelap batu nisan tersebut dengan sapu tangannya, "Apa tidak ada yang berkunjung ke sini ya?"

Setelah selesai membersihkan, Himchan kembali memasukkan sapu tangannya ke dalam saku.

Himchan sempat-sempatnya membaca tulisan pada batu nisan tersebut.

"Apa dia tidak punya kerabat, ya?"

Himchan mengerutkan keningnya setelah ia membaca ulang nama yang tertera di batu nisan tersebut.

.

.

"Bang… Yun…Hwan…"

_**Bang**_.

.

.

.

"Eomma… kurasa aku ingat siapa Bang Yongguk."

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

.

Hai reader, maaf saya baru balik dari hiatus.

Sebenernya urusan udah kelar dari minggu lalu, tapi— saya lupa alur (dengan bodohnya) dan harus inget-inget lagi.

Maaf, maaf banget kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Dan lagi, gak sepanjang chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang nungguin (jika ada, sih), apalagi yang bersusah-susah ngasih _support_ di review.

.

Dan oiya, saya bukan sidang skripsi. Umur saya masih belasan. Saya bahkan belum mulai kuliah, kok…

.

.

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu, jadi… _RnR?_


	7. Chapter 7

Himchan mengerutkan keningnya setelah ia membaca ulang nama yang tertera di batu nisan tersebut.

.

"Bang… Yun…Hwan…"

_**Bang**_.

.

"Eomma… kurasa aku ingat siapa Bang Yongguk."

.

.

.

**Title : Last Fight**

**Pairing : BangHim (Yongguk x Himchan)**

DaeJae (Daehyun x Youngjae)

JongLo (Jongup x Zelo)

**Genre : Romance, School Life, BoysLove**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Bang Yongguk; Kim Himchan; Jung Daehyun; Yoo Youngjae; Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong; Bang Yongnam**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : FF punya saya, castnya bukan punya saya. *uglysobbing***

**Enjoy—**

.

.

.** p.s. chapter ini full **_**flashback**_**, walaupun gak italic.**

.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Seorang lelaki masih saja terduduk diam di samping sebuah makam. _Bang Yunhwan_, tertera pada batu nisan yang tertanam di sana. Lelaki itu tidak banyak bergerak, hanya menatap kosong batu nisan tersebut dan menghela napasnya beberapa kali.

"Yah, Yongguk-ah," suara seorang lelaki memecah keheningan di sana, "Mau sampai kapan di sana? Cepatlah, ayo kita pulang."

Lelaki itu— Yongguk, tidak sedikit pun bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Yongguk-ah."

Yongguk menoleh ke belakangnya, mendapati saudara kembarnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Yongguk hanya menggeram pelan, "Pulang saja duluan, Yongnam hyung."

Lelaki satunya— Yongnam, mendengus pelan dan menarik bahu Yongguk kasar, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini sendiri, sialan. Jangan bersikap manja karena appa mening—"

.

_**BUAGH**_

Yongguk tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya dan menonjok pipi Yongnam keras.

"Yah!" Yongnam mencengkeram erat kerah baju Yongguk, tidak peduli bahwa mungkin adik kembarnya sedikit sesak napas karenanya. Yongguk sedikit berjinjit— walau pun mereka kembar, faktanya Yongnam sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Yongguk.

Yongguk memegang tangan Yongnam sembari menatap mata kakak kembarnya itu.

"Makanya kubilang… pulang saja duluan, Yongnam hyung."

_Deg._

Yongnam melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Yongguk dan mundur selangkah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya— tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aish— baiklah. Pulanglah sebelum matahari tenggelam."

Setelah itu, Yongnam berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Lebih baik ia memberikan Yongguk waktu sendiri, karena… Yongguk sedang dalam keadaan _terburuk_nya.

Yongnam tahu itu.

Ketika ia memegang tangan Yongnam yang sedang mencengkeram erat kerah bajunya, Yongnam bisa melihat jelas kedua mata Yongguk yang merah dan sembap karena air mata.

.

Yongguk memang terlihat dingin— lebih jarang tersenyum jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Yongguk juga sering berkelahi sejak sekolah dasar. Dirinya dan Yongguk memang disekolahkan di sekolah yang berbeda sejak kecil, tetapi tetap saja, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Yongguk sering membawa pulang lebam, memar, dan luka di tubuhnya sepulang sekolah.

Meskipun begitu, ia tidak sekeras kelihatannya.

Bahkan mungkin, Yongguk jauh lebih rapuh daripada Yongnam.

.

.

.

.

Yongguk kembali menyeka air matanya.

Sungguh menggelikan. Ia sudah remaja dan ia menangis separah itu, di tempat umum pula. Padahal, kemarin malam ia baru menangis habis-habisan. Apa air matanya belum habis juga?

Bagaimana lagi, semua ini tidak mudah bagi Yongguk. Ia justru tidak mengerti, mengapa Yongnam bisa begitu santainya dalam menanggapi kejadian ini. Yongnam pun menangis, tetapi tidak separah dirinya.

Yongguk malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia terkenal keras. Banyak anak di sekolah yang takut padanya. Berkelahi sana sini, sering memalak, dan merupakan pembully nomor satu di kelas— atau malah di sekolahnya. Tak hanya berkelahi dengan anak-anak seusianya, kadang ia pun membuat masalah dengan murid SMA yang jelas-jelas lebih senior dibanding dirinya.

.

Meskipun begitu, Yongguk sebenarnya orang baik.

Semua perilakunya hanyalah akibat dari masa kecil yang— sebenarnya bisa diperbaiki, tetapi sayangnya orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak terlalu _peduli_.

.

.

.

.

Langit perlahan berubah menjadi jingga. Yongguk yakin matahari akan segera tenggelam, tapi berat baginya untuk beranjak.

Mungkin bukan berat, mungkin ia hanya _tidak mau_.

"Hei," sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak— tentu saja, karena sebelumnya ia hanya sendiri dalam kesunyiannya. Jadi, siapa yang baru saja berbicara? Bukan orang mati, kan?

"Ahahaha~ apa kau sebegitu kagetnya sampai tidak menoleh padaku?"

Tawa halus itu— masa sih arwah anak-anak muncul di sore hari begini? Sebelum matahari tenggelam?

Tapi, 'menoleh'?

Yongguk membalikkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang anak seusianya terduduk di bangku tak jauh dari tempatnya. Rambut hitam lurus di bawah telinga, mata kucing yang menyipit— _eye smile _, kulit putih bersih…

Cantik sekali.

.

_Ups._

Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya tadi?

Lagi pula kenapa anak itu tersenyum ceria padanya? Apa dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa Yongguk sedang bersedih, ya?

.

Anak itu beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan— berlari kecil menuju ke arah Yongguk.

"Hei," ia kembali menyapa, kali ini sembari mengulurkan tangan kurusnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku Kim Himchan, kau?"

.

Entah kenapa Yongguk menanggapi anak itu, walaupun tidak menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Bang Yongguk," jawabnya pelan.

Sepertinya suara Yongguk terlalu pelan sehingga anak itu mengerutkan keningnya— mungkin tidak mendengar nama lawab bicaranya dengan jelas. Namun tentu saja, Yongguk bahkan tidak mau membuang waktu untuk mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Ah, ok? B-bang?" Himchan berjongkok di sebelah Yongguk dan memangku dagunya, "Sudah sore, loh. Kau tidak akan pulang?"

Yongguk hanya menggeleng pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari batu nisan.

"Mm, baiklah…" Himchan manggut-manggut, "Sedang apa? Apakah aku mengganggu?"

Yongguk rasanya tidak ingin menjawab yang satu ini.

_Apakah aku mengganggu?_ Sebelumnya Yongguk ingin sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak suka ketika Yongnam mendekatinya dan mengganggu waktu pribadinya.

Tetapi rasanya… kehadiran Himchan berbeda.

Rasanya ia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan keberadaannya.

.

—Tapi pertanyaan pertama rasanya menggelikan.

Apa ia benar-benar bertanya _sedang apa?_ Namanya juga pemakaman, apa jawaban yang ia harapkan? '_Oh, aku baru saja selesai bermain sepak bola di antara makam-makam ini._', begitu?

.

Yongguk bahkan tidak memandang Himchan, tapi ia tahu anak itu sedang memandanginya.

"Apa kau baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang berharga?"

_Deg_.

Yongguk rasanya tertohok.

Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Himchan.

.

"Ayahku." _Aku baru kehilangan ayahku_.

.

Yongguk bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Ia kembali memandangi batu nisan tersebut datar, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

_Bang Yunhwan_. Yongguk memiliki ayah yang luar biasa. Meski pekerjaannya tidak luar biasa— hanya seorang manajer di sebuah agensi biasa di negeri ginseng itu— tetapi beliau benar-benar pribadi yang luar biasa. Hangat, perhatian, cemerlang, berwibawa, jujur, berprinsip— sosok yang selalu bisa Yongguk teladani. Beliau tidak pernah memarahi Yongguk meskipun dirinya bukanlah anak yang penurut.

Hidup sebenarnya terasa lebih menyenangkan ketika ia hanya berdua dengan ayahnya (atau mungkin bersama Yongnam juga).

Sayangnya, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

Tentu saja ia memiliki seorang ibu, jika memang ia pantas disebut ibu.

.

Ibunya, Kwon Seulmi, adalah seorang aktris dan model papan atas. Berawal dari pertemuan canggungnya dengan Bang Yunhwan yang hanya manajer biasa di agensi yang sama, mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menikah dua tahun kemudian. Pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan dari publik, yang katanya demi menjaga nama baik ibunya yang saat itu sedang naik daun. Meskipun begitu, mereka hidup bahagia.

Begitu, menurut cerita ayahnya.

Yongguk sendiri tidak percaya dengan cerita ayahnya.

.

Menurutnya, ibunya itu _iblis_.

.

Yongguk tahu, hidup sebagai aktris dan model terkenal tidak mudah. Setiap hari beliau disibukkan dengan jadwal syuting dan pemotretan yang padat. Yongguk tidak punya masalah dengan itu. Bukan itu _masalahnya_.

Ibunya itu terobsesi. Terobsesi dengan uang, ketenaran, hidup mewah, dan segala hal yang menjanjikan kesenangan dunia. Di lain sisi, ayah Yongguk adalah orang sederhana yang tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu. Tentu saja hal tersebut sering kali menyebabkan perdebatan antar keduanya di rumah.

Ayahnya selalu menyuruh Yongguk untuk mengabaikan perdebatan yang terjadi, tapi bagaimana bisa? Meskipun sudah lalu, tentu saja Yongguk tidak bisa melupakan suara-suara keras itu. Tentang bagaimana ibunya berteriak marah, mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak butuh keluarga harmonis, mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak mencintai sang ayah—

Mengatakan bahwa keluarga tersebut merupakan sebuah _kesalahan_.

Bahwa eksistensi Bang Natasha, Bang Yongnam, dan Bang Yongguk adalah sebuah _kesalahan_.

.

Benar, Bang Natasha.

Sebenarnya Yongguk memiliki seorang kakak perempuan.

Mewarisi kecantikan sang ibu, Bang Natasha memang benar-benar serupa malaikat. Sayangnya, itu hanya tampak luar saja.

Ayahnya berkata, noonanya itu sakit.

Sakit jiwa.

Tatapannya selalu kosong, tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, mengunci diri di dalam kamar selama hampir 12 tahun— dulu sangat sulit bagi Yongguk untuk mengerti semua itu, tetapi kini ia mengerti. Semuanya terjadi gara-gara ibunya.

Kwon Seulmi memang benar-benar seseorang yang terobsesi dengan uang, ketenaran, dan hidup mewah. Ia tidak mau susah-susah hidup sederhana bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ia menyewa _babysitter _sejak sang sulung, Natasha, lahir ke dunia. Saat si kembar Yongnam dan Yongguk lahir, ia tetap tidak mau susah-susah mengurus anak, dan menyewa _babysitter_ lainnya.

Karena itulah, Yongguk dan saudara-saudaranya kekurangan kasih sayang dari ibu kandung mereka.

.

Dan saat Bang Natasha ditemukan tak bernyawa karena melompat dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, Nyonya Bang tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Bahkan ketika sang kepala keluarga menegurnya, beliau hanya berkata, "Urus saja sendiri. Dia anakmu, kan?"

.

.

Yongguk kira, jika ibunya pergi dari hidupnya, keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik.

Pada suatu malam di musim dingin, ibunya pulang sangat larut. Ia tidak sendiri.

Ia membawa seorang lelaki muda.

Dan tubuhnya bau alkohol.

Ibunya berselingkuh.

Dan beliau menggugat cerai saat itu juga.

.

Yongguk sangat senang saat itu, karena pada akhirnya iblis itu akan pergi dari hidupnya. Namun, ia salah.

Bang Yunhwan benar-benar terpukul karena kejadian itu. Kesehatannya menurun. Ia berhenti bekerja dan menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Melamun dan melamun, hanya itu yang dilakukannya.

Ia benar-benar mencintai istrinya.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, beliau meninggal karena penyakitnya.

.

Dan bahkan Kwon Seulmi tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya saat upacara pemakaman dilaksanakan.

.

.

Begitulah, kini Yongguk dan Yongnam hanya memiliki satu sama lain, menempati rumah peninggalan ayah mereka. Meskipun biaya hidup mereka sudah terjamin oleh agensi tempat ayah dan ibu mereka bekerja dulu, tetap saja— rasanya tidak lengkap, tanpa sebuah _keluarga_.

.

.

Himchan bahkan tidak bersuara, membiarkan Yongguk larut dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya menatap mata Yongguk lekat-lekat.

Yongguk yang merasa risih oleh tatapan Himchan, menolehkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Anak bermata kucing itu menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, "Ah, ya… Kau benar, aku tidak akan mengerti."

.

"Karena aku kehilangan ibuku, bukan ayahku."

Yongguk menatap Himchan tidak percaya. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi?

Alih-alih menampakkan wajah murungnya, Himchan malah tersenyum— menunjukkan _bunny teeth_nya yang putih cemerlang.

Himchan tiba-tiba menunjuk sebuah makam yang berada tepat di samping makam ayah Yongguk.

"Itu… makam ibuku," ujarnya tanpa melepaskan senyuman itu dari wajahnya.

.

_Deg_.

Yongguk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini karena mau mengunjunginya, tapi—" Himchan tertawa kecil, "—aku melihatmu duduk di sana dan menghalangi jalanku. Dan sepertinya kau juga sedang bersedih."

Tak terasa, Himchan menghela napas panjang.

"Ibuku meninggal saat usiaku tujuh tahun," Himchan tiba-tiba bercerita, "Saat itu perampok masuk ke rumah kami, dan tentu saja saat itu aku belum bisa melakukan apa-apa saat mereka… mereka… menembak…"

Suara Himchan mulai terdengar lirih, tetapi ia tidak meneteskan air matanya.

Himchan menghela napas, lagi, "Saat itu ayahku sedang di luar kota karena dinas. Ia memang selalu sibuk. Karirnya selalu ia nomor satukan, padahal kurasa hidup kami sudah berkecukupan—" menghela napas lagi, kali ini lebih panjang dan berat, seakan ada beban yang dilepaskannya saat itu, "—ia memang jarang pulang dan mengurus kami. Bahkan setelah ibuku meninggal, dia masih sesibuk biasanya."

Melihat sedikit perubahan pada ekspresi dingin Yongguk, Himchan melanjutkan penuturannya.

"Ibuku orang yang baik. Ia dulu seorang model, tapi berhenti karena mengurusku di rumah," Himchan terkekeh pelan, "Ia lembut, pandai memasak, melukis, dan bernyanyi. Eomma pernah bilang bahwa tanganku sangat halus—" ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, "—ia bilang bahwa aku cocok menjadi seniman, bukan menjadi orang yang menyakiti orang lain dengan tangannya."

Yongguk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Himchan diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yakin ayahmu itu orang baik, dan ia ingin dirimu menjadi orang baik."

Yongguk mendongak setelah mendengar kata-kata tulus Himchan.

"Lagipula kau tidak sendiri. Jadi jangan bersedih terus, ok? Jjang~!"

Yongguk tersenyum.

Akhirnya ia menemukan seorang _malaikat_.

.

.

.

Yongguk kini sedang berjalan pelan bersama Himchan di sampingnya.

Arlojinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:15, jelas-jelas sudah melewati waktu matahari tenggelam. Ia yakin Yongnam tidak akan senang dengan keterlambatannya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi— bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Himchan, teman barunya itu, pulang sendirian? Walaupun Himchan juga seorang laki-laki seperti dirinya, tetap saja, wajah cantik dan badan kecilnya itu _harus_ dilindungi. Setidaknya begitulah yang Yongguk pikirkan.

"Bang— memangnya rumahmu di mana?" tanyanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya lucu ke arah Yongguk.

"Ehm, rumahku—"

"Bukan di daerah sini ya?"

_Yah, ketahuan_.

Himchan mengernyit, "Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi! Kan, jadi aku yang merepotkanmu."

Yongguk melengkungkan _gummy smile_ terbaiknya pada Himchan, "Kau tidak merepotkanku. Aku hanya ingin kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat."

Himchan kini merengut kesal, "Aku bukan anak kecil, Bang. Kau benar-benar tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku, serius!"

"Ck, baiklah." Yongguk berdecak tidak puas, "Hati-hatilah."

Himchan menyengir, "Baiklah. Kau juga!"

Himchan sudah akan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu jika saja Yongguk tidak memanggilnya.

"Ah, Himchan!"

Himchan berbalik, "_Ne_?"

"Untuk hari ini… terima kasih banyak."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya sih, Yongguk mengikuti Himchan. Sampai rumah malahan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena rasa khawatir, tetapi juga rasa… penasaran?

Rasanya canggung bagi Yongguk untuk mengakui ini, tetapi sepertinya ia _tertarik_ pada Himchan.

.

Belum sampai pada tahap jatuh cinta, hanya tertarik.

Sangat tertarik.

.

Hampir setiap sore Yongguk bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang ada di depan rumah Himchan, hanya untuk mengamatinya. Biasanya Himchan akan pulang sekitar pukul 3-4 sore. Seringkali ia membawa temannya ke rumah. Yang paling sering berkunjung salah satunya adalah lelaki berpipi _chubby_ berambut hitam pendek, dan lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut _blonde_.

Yongguk kini tahu bahwa Himchan bersekolah di _Bisanghan Junior High School_, dan berada di tingkat akhir, persis seperti dirinya.

Sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan mereka di pemakaman, dan sudah sebulan pula Yongguk memerhatikan Himchan dari jauh. Sebenarnya, semenjak pertemuan mereka di pemakaman, Yongguk lambat laun berubah. Ia lebih jarang berkelahi, dan sedikit lebih ceria dibanding sebelumnya. Yongnam, sang kakak kembar, dapat merasakan dengan jelas perubahan tersebut.

Mereka belum pernah mengobrol lagi semenjak pertemuan di pemakaman itu.

Dan Yongguk rasa, sudah tiba saatnya untuk kembali bertatap muka dengan Himchan.

.

.

.

"Himchan hyung, kurasa orang _itu_ mengamatimu lagi."

"Orang _itu_ siapa?"

Himchan bertanya pada lelaki berambut _blonde_ yang duduk di sebelahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"Itu—" lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu melirik sekilas ke luar rumah, tepatnya ke sebuah pohon besar di depan rumah, tempat di mana seorang lelaki lain sedang bersembunyi (walaupun menurutnya itu tidak pantas disebut bersembunyi) dan terlihat mengamati rumah.

"Lelaki yang di belakang pohon itu?" tanya Himchan lagi, acuh.

Tanpa nada cerianya.

"Eum!" lelaki berambut _blonde _mengangguk cepat, "Yang sudah hampir sebulan ini mengamatimu."

"Biarkan saja, paling hanya pengecut yang tidak berani berhadapan langsung denganku," ucap Himchan sembari menyeringai.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yongguk pulang lebih cepat dari sekolahnya dan bukannya pulang, ia berjalan pasti menuju sekolah Himchan.

Setidaknya di sana ia bisa berpura-pura baru pulang sekolah, lalu menyapa Himchan dengan santainya, lalu mengobrol lagi. Kalau beruntung, mungkin Yongguk bisa mendekatinya.

_Cheesy_ bukanlah sikap Yongguk yang biasanya.

Yongguk yang biasanya keras dan terkenal sebagai seorang _gangster_, bahkan di sekolah-sekolah lain, hari ini memutuskan untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya.

.

Yongguk sebelumnya berpikir untuk menunggu sampai Himchan menampakkan dirinya dari balik gerbang, tapi baginya ini agak aneh. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, tetapi belum ada seorang pun yang ke luar dari gerbang sekolah. Apakah hari ini semua orang mendapat pelajaran tambahan atau semacamnya?

Tiba-tiba saja Yongguk mendengar sayup-sayup suara sorakan dari halaman belakang sekolah.

Apakah… terjadi sesuatu?

Yongguk yang penasaran buru-buru berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Beruntunglah bahwa gerbang belakang sekolah cukup pendek sehingga ia dapat memanjatnya dengan mudah.

.

.

Di sana berkumpullah sekerumunan murid.

Terlalu padat, Yongguk bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Hajar dia, Jinki hyungnim!"

"Kurasa ia tidak akan menang. Lihat saja, badannya sudah lebam begitu."

"Habisi ia sekarang, hyungnim!"

_Ah_, ternyata ada yang sedang berkelahi. Tidak menarik.

.

Yongguk baru saja hendak pergi dari sana ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"Himchan hyungnim, jangan mau kalah!"

_Himchan?_

"Tidak mungkin Kim Himchan bisa menang, dia sudah benar-benar _knocked out_."

_Kim Himchan_?

Kim Himchan yang… _itu_?

.

Yongguk buru-buru masuk ke dalam kerumunan.

Terlihatlah Kim Himchan, dengan badan terpojok ke tembok, dan lebam di pipi kanan dan kirinya.

_Sialan_.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yongguk segera masuk ke sana dan menonjok keras perut lelaki berambut cokelat tua yang berdiri di depan Himchan.

Penonton yang asalnya riuh, tiba-tiba sunyi senyap karena kedatangan Yongguk.

Lelaki itu, yang Yongguk yakini sebagai 'Jinki', tersungkur begitu saja ke tanah. Tak lama kemudian, ia memuntahkan sedikit percikan darah dari mulutnya.

.

Setelah puas, Yongguk buru-buru membalikkan badannya ke arah Himchan, ingin memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Himchan, kau ba—"

_**BUAGH**_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di pipi kirinya.

Yongguk hampir saja terjatuh, tetapi untung saja ia bisa menopang badannya.

Di sana, ia lihat Kim Himchan, yang selama ini ia kagumi, berdiri dengan tatapan tajam dan muka marah. Tangannya terkepal.

Jangan bilang… yang menonjoknya…

"Hei," Himchan membuka mulutnya, "Siapa kau, brengsek?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

.

Hai reader, maaf ini telat lagi. Aduh. Telat banget.

Chapter ini udah sebisa mungkin saya panjangin (walaupun gak panjang-panjang amat).

Chapter ini _full flashback_, bingung nggak? Semoga nggak, ya. Dan di chapter ini saya menceritakan dengan (gak terlalu) lengkap pertemuan Yongguk sama Himchan. Hamdalah.

Omong-omong, di chapter ini diceritain tentang keluarga Yongguk yang— ibunya kejam dan kakaknya sakit jiwa. Tentunya di _real life_ gak begitu. He.

.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang nungguin (jika ada, sih). Maaf akhir-akhir ini saya makin telat aja _update_ fanfictnya. Diri ini khilaf, kawan.

.

.

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu, jadi… _RnR?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Last Fight**

**Pairing : BangHim (Yongguk x Himchan)**

DaeJae (Daehyun x Youngjae)

JongLo (Jongup x Zelo)

**Genre : Romance, School Life, BoysLove**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Bang Yongguk; Kim Himchan; Jung Daehyun; Yoo Youngjae; Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong; Bang Yongnam**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : FF punya saya, castnya bukan punya saya. *uglysobbing***

**Enjoy—**

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Yah, Youngjae— aku harus bagaimana, dong?"

Himchan menjatuhkan badannya di kasur empuk itu. Ia menendangkan kakinya asal ke udara sambil kembali berteriak-teriak, "Youngjae-aahhhhh—", atau lebih tepatnya merengek.

Dan Youngjae hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Tolong, ya ampun, kasurku—" Youngjae menarik lelaki yang lebih tua agar turun dari kasurnya— ya, kasurnya, karena mereka sedang berada di _apartemen tercintanya_— tapi tentu saja Himchan dengan kuat berpegangan pada sisi kasur yang lainnya.

"—dan kau ini, hyung sialan, kakimu baru sembuh dan kau sudah bisa menendang-nendang begitu? Aduh—" secara tidak sengaja Himchan menendang Youngjae tepat di wajah, "Yah, hyung!"

"Aku benar-benar sedang _badmood_, Jae. Jadi kusarankan kau menjauh saja dari kasurku sebelum kita berdua berkelahi, bagaimana?"

"Kasurmu?! Kuingatkan ya, hyung. Ini kasurku, kamarku, apartemenku—"

"Segala milikmu adalah milikku, sobat."

"Itu dulu, ketika kita masih jadi berandal yang menempel ke mana-mana, hyung. Sekarang ini hanya milikku," Youngjae berkacak pinggang, sudah mulai kesal karena Himchan, "— dan harfiahnya, milik Daehyun juga."

Mendengar ada orang ketiga yang disebutkan dalam perdebatan mereka, Himchan buru-buru bangkit dari kasur dan menepuk-nepuk bagian tubuhnya yang tadi terkena kasur— "Baiklah, kasurmu dan kasur tunanganmu. Baiklah. Kau menang."

Himchan menghela napas, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang tidak jauh dari sana. Ia memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi selama ini—

Pada hari pertama ia bersekolah di _Jineung_, ia dihajar Bang Yongguk dan langsung melesat ke ruang kepala sekolah. Lelaki sialan itu menuduh Himchan yang memulainya.

Sepulang sekolah, Yongguk dan kedua temannya, Daehyun dan Jongup, mencegat Himchan di jalan. Yongguk bilang akan mengajak Himchan berkelahi apabila Himchan sudah ingat siapa dirinya.

Keesokan harinya, Yongguk mengganggunya yang sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Zelo bilang pernah melihat Yongguk sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak ingat kapan dan di mana.

Tiga hari kemudian, saat istirahat makan siang, Himchan melihat Yongguk yang minggat dari sekolah, dan mengikutinya. Bodohnya, Himchan meninggalkan barang-barangnya— dan dipergoki oleh orang yang diikutinya. Gengsi, Himchan berusaha pulang sendiri, dan tersesat. Setelah itu, ia malah terlibat perkelahian dengan tiga anak kuliahan.

Dan payahnya, kewalahan dan kalah.

_Himchan dan ke-diva-annya, kawan._

Himchan terbangun di kamar Yongguk dan luka-lukanya dirawat oleh Yongguk. Himchan berakhir menginap di rumah Yongguk karena tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki sialannya.

Lalu saat Yongguk tidak ada, ia menemukan potret dirinya di salah satu laci meja Yongguk yang terkunci.

Himchan kemudian diantar pulang oleh Yongguk. Membutuhkan teman mengobrol, ia menelepon Zelo dan pergi bersama ke apartemen Youngjae. Sesampainya di apartemen Youngjae ia malah harus menyaring informasi mencengangkan lainnya bahwa Youngjae— sahabat kepercayaannya setelah sekian abad lamanya— dan salah satu antek-antek Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, telah bertunangan.

Setelah itu, ia dikejutkan lagi oleh fakta bahwa Zelo dan Jongup, ternyata sedang menjalani tahap pendekatan.

Keesokan harinya, Zelo dan Jongup pergi berkencan, sehingga Himchan meminta bantuan Yongguk untuk mengantarnya ke makam ibunya. Ternyata, Yongguk tahu tentang kata-kata ibunya.

Dan setelah itu Himchan ingat, siapa itu Bang Yongguk.

"Aish—" Himchan lagi-lagi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Youngjae tengah merapikan kembali kasurnya, seraya memperhatikan Himchan.

Youngjae sebenarnya sudah tahu mengenai masa lalu Yongguk dan Himchan terlebih dahulu, dari Daehyun. Namun tentu saja, ia tidak bisa memberi tahu Himchan. Perintah Bang Yongguk sangat jelas; Kim Himchan harus mengingatnya sendiri.

Lagipula ia tinggal bersama Daehyun.

Yoo Youngjae benar-benar tidak punya pilihan.

.

.

"Lalu aku sekarang harus bagaimana Jae?"

Youngjae menyesap kopinya sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Himchan, "Entahlah. Kenapa tidak bilang saja padanya kalau kau sudah ingat?"

"Bisa saja, tapi—" Himchan lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "—itu berarti aku harus berkelahi dengannya, ya, kan?"

Youngjae mengernyitkan keningnya, "Lalu, kenapa? Kau sekarang sudah mulai takut berkelahi, Himchan hyung?"

_**DUAK**_

"Yah!"

"Jangan asal berbicara, Yoo Youngjae. Bukan itu maksudku."

Youngjae masih sibuk mengaduh karena pukulan yang tiba-tiba Himchan daratkan di kepalanya.

_Himchan hyung sialan ini._

"Lee seonsaengnim sudah memberiku peringatan tentang berkelahi. Kalau kepala sekolah tahu, akan gawat. Aku tidak akan diberi kesempatan kedua lagi. Apa kata ayahku nanti kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah lagi? Demi apa pun, Jae— aku tidak mau mengecewakannya lagi."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau… berkelahi di luar lingkungan sekolah? Tidak akan ketahuan, kan?"

Himchan memutar matanya malas, "Lee seonsaengnim masih bisa melihat lebamku, Jae. Sama saja."

"Mungkin memang lebih baik kau tidak ingat ya, hyung. Setidaknya kau tidak akan merasa bersalah seperti sekarang."

Himchan mencibir, "Saat itu aku tidak mengingatnya, ok? Aduh— tidak bisakah Bang Yongguk memakluminya?"

"Memaklumi?" Youngjae berdiri, berkacak pinggang di hadapannya, "Baiklah. Bayangkan saja suatu hari kau dikalahkan oleh seseorang, yang sangat kau kenal. Aku, misalnya? Lalu banyak orang yang menonton. Dan setelah itu, keadaannya jauh berbeda. Orang-orang mulai meremehkanmu karena mereka tahu kau pernah _dihajar_ telak. Kurasa itu sulit dimaklumi, Himchan hyung."

Himchan tertohok.

"Serius, Jae?" Himchan menatap Youngjae bingung, "Kau ini di pihak siapa sih?"

Youngjae menyengir lebar, "Di pihakmu, tentu saja. Dan di pihak Bang Yongguk juga, karena masalah ini."

"Jadi aku harus apa? Datang ke rumahnya sekarang juga dan meminta maaf?"

"Whoa— kau punya nyali untuk itu, hyung? Seingatku kau sangat gengsi orangnya."

"Yoo Youngjae sialan."

Youngjae terkikik, _enak juga menjahili Himchan hyung_.

Sedekat apa pun Himchan dan Youngjae, harus Youngjae akui— Himchan jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding dirinya. Himchan lebih mudah tersulut emosinya, dan terkadang lebih sulit mengendalikan diri. Sahabatnya itu sejak dulu suka main pukul (kecuali pada Zelo, ia lebih jinak). Kadang Youngjae harus pikir-pikir dulu jika mau menjahilinya, karena salah bicara sedikit saja, _skakmat_, bro.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau ke sini sendiri? Di mana Zelo?"

"Ah, anak itu—" Himchan melipat tangannya, "—ia bilang ada kegiatan di klub sepak bola, tapi kurasa ia sedang kencan dengan Jongup."

"… dengan siapa?"

"Jongup. Moon Jongup."

"…hah?"

.

.

.

.

"Zelo-yah."

"_Ne_?"

Zelo sedang melatih beberapa trik sepak bola ketika Jongup memanggilnya, membawa dua buah es krim di tangannya.

"Whoa—" mata Zelo berbinar-binar melihat apa yang Jongup bawa, kemudian menunjuk "—_your treat_?"

Jongup terkekeh pelan, mengangguk, "_My treat._"

"Yay!" Zelo segera meninggalkan bola sepaknya dan berlari ke arah _sunbae_nya itu.

Jongup mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil melihat Zelo yang sedang kegirangan memakan es krimnya.

Jongup dan Zelo sedang bersantai di sebuah taman. Dengan modus ingin mengajari Zelo beberapa trik bermain bola, Jongup membonceng Zelo sepulang sekolah. Jongup tidak tahu bahwa Zelo sangat jago— bahkan lebih jago dibanding dirinya, dalam melakukan trik-trik bola. _Duh_, ia bisa-bisa makin jatuh cinta pada Zelo.

_Eh._

Jongup menggeleng-geleng cepat, kembali memakan es krimnya.

Ia tidak boleh cepat-cepat mengambil langkah.

Ia tidak mau merusak Zelo— adik kelasnya yang super lucu, yang sangat jago bermain bola, yang sangat manis senyumnya, yang ternyata jugalah sepupu dari Kim Himchan. Tidak, tidak— ia harus menunggu. Salah langkah, ia bisa kehilangan Zelo.

.

"Hyung?"

Jongup tersadar dari lamunannya, "A-ah, _ne_?"

Zelo menatapnya, "Melamun, ya? Es krimmu belepotan, hyung."

Tiba-tiba jari Zelo terulur dan mengusap bibirnya.

_Aduh_.

Jaraknya terlalu dekat.

"Zelo, aku mencintaimu."

.

_Sial_.

_Apa-apaan?!_

Jongup merutuki lidah sialannya yang tiba-tiba meluncurkan kata-kata itu tanpa ijinnya. _Ah—_ ia bahkan sekarang tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya. Zelo pasti akan membencinya seumur hi—

"Aku juga kok, hyung."

Jongup mendongakkan kepalanya.

Zelo hanya sedang nyengir lebar dan menjilati es krimnya dengan tenang.

"A-apa?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Masa kau tidak mengerti maksudku, sih?" Zelo kini mengerutkan keningnya.

_Serius?_

"Kau mencintaiku, Zelo-yah?" Jongup memberanikan diri, memegang salah satu tangan Zelo yang tidak sedang memegang es krim, "Mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?"

Zelo memandang tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan kakak kelasnya itu.

_Blush._

"M-memangnya hyung mencintaiku seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, tapi—" Jongup menatap Zelo lamat-lamat, "—aku senang saat sedang bersamamu. Aku suka senyummu. Aku suka bagaimana kau menyemangatiku setiap aku bertanding sepak bola. Aku suka cara bicaramu. Aku suka bagaimana kau mengirimiku pesan di malam hari. Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin bisa bergandengan terus denganmu. Aku ingin—"

"Hyung, kapan selesai bicaranya?"

_Aduh_.

Jongup memang biasanya _nyerocos_ begitu saja ketika gugup.

Zelo nyengir lagi.

"Hyung lucu kalau sedang gugup," ia terkikik.

Jongup mengelus tengkuknya sendiri— duh, _gugup sekali, bro._

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri.

"Zelo, jadi pacarku, yuk?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jam tangan Himchan sudah menunjukkan angka 7 malam saat hujan lebat turun. Himchan masih di apartemen Youngjae. Ia berencana pulang secepatnya, tapi ia kebablasan bermain dengan Youngjae dan Daehyun.

"Tenang saja hyung. Kau tahu kau selalu bisa menginap di sini."

_Ya._

Himchan memerhatikan Youngjae dan Daehyun yang sedang memasak berdua di dapur.

Benar, Himchan bisa menginap, tapi saat ini Youngjae sudah punya tunangan.

Dan tunangan Youngjae adalah teman dari orang yang punya dendam padanya.

Jadi Himchan tidak salah kan, kalau ia merasa sedikit… canggung?

.

Himchan teringat bahwa sepupu kesayangannya baru saja berkencan dengan Jongup. Khawatir, ia segera menelepon Zelo.

Telepon diangkat.

"_Ne? Yeoboseyo?_"

"Zelo-yah, sudah di rumah? Hujannya lebat sekali. Aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku di apartemen Youngjae."

"_Ah, Himchan hyung…"_

Tunggu, itu… tidak terdengar seperti suara Zelo.

"J-jongup?"

_"Hujannya deras sekali, hyung. Aku tidak bisa mengantar Zelo pulang. Jadi kubawa ia ke rumahku."_

"Rumahmu?!"

"_Zelo baik-baik saja kok, hyung. Ia sedang mandi."_

Himchan buru-buru menutup sambungan telepon.

Youngjae datang mendekati Himchan, membawa dua mangkok ramen, "Siapa tadi, hyung?"

"Zelo— maksudku Jongup." Himchan mengurut pelipisnya, "Aku menelepon Zelo, tapi yang mengangkat Jongup. Katanya Jongup tak bisa mengantar Zelo pulang karena hujan lebat, jadi mereka ke rumah Jongup. Zelo sedang mandi. Ah— membuatku pusing saja."

"Oh, waw— pergerakan Jongup cepat sekali. Tak kusangka." Youngjae mendudukkan dirinya di depan Himchan dan langsung memakan makanannya.

"Hei, Himchan hyung, lihat ini." Daehyun tiba-tiba bergabung dengan mereka dan mengulurkan _handphone_nya pada Himchan.

"Apa?" Himchan tidak mau repot-repot jika bukan urusan penting.

Makan lebih penting, _bung_.

"Kalau kubilang ini soal Zelo?"

Himchan terburu-buru meletakkan mangkoknya di meja dan menyambar _handphone_ Daehyun.

.

—_From : Moon Jongup_

_Aku dan Zelo sudah resmi, sobat._

.

.

_DRRT— DRRT—_

—_Daehyun hyung is calling—_

"Ne hyung, kau sudah melihat pesan—"

_"Moon Jongup, sebaiknya jelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan resmi sebelum aku ke sana dan mematahkan lehermu."_

_**GLEK**_.

Kenapa makhluk selucu Zelo harus punya sepupu semenyeramkan Himchan?

.

.

.

.__

**.**

Himchan, Youngjae, dan Daehyun beruntung bisa sampai ke sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi keesokan harinya.

Setelah bermain _video game_ semalaman dan hampir tidak tidur, datang ke sekolah tanpa menyebabkan masalah, benar-benar keberuntungan.

.

Tanpa Himchan ketahui, sebuah masalah menunggunya.

Bang Yongguk berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

.

Mungkin jika Himchan belum ingat apa yang pernah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Yongguk, ia tidak akan merasa secanggung sekarang.

Bagaimana memorinya berputar— kembali ke waktu di mana ia bertemu Yongguk di pemakaman, lalu ketika ia menonjoknya di depan banyak orang—

"Yah, Kim Himchan, ikut aku."

Yongguk tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun. Wajahnya dingin. Seragamnya tidak rapi seperti biasa.

Himchan menolak.

"Kelas sudah mau mulai. Jadi kalau tidak keberatan, aku mau masuk, Yongguk."

Yongguk menatap Himchan dingin.

Ekspresi apa yang sebenarnya ditunjukannya? Marah? Kesal? Himchan tidak mengerti.

Yongguk menghela napas— memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celananya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dan mengulurkannya pada Himchan. Sebuah botol salep berukuran kecil.

"Kau sudah bisa berjalan, bagus. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, otot di sekitar pergelangan kakimu masih membutuhkan perawatan."

Aneh melihat Yongguk menyatakan kepeduliannya, dengan wajah yang dingin begitu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, em—" Himchan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "—Yongguk, kita ini bukan teman atau apa, kan? Kau masih punya dendam padaku, kan?"

Yongguk terkekeh, lalu kembali menampakkan wajah menyebalkannya.

Nah, ini baru Bang Yongguk yang Himchan kenal.

"Tentu saja, Kim Himchan. Cepat beritahu aku ketika kau sudah ingat siapa aku, karena aku benar-benar ingin menghabisimu."

Dan Yongguk pun berlalu.

.

.

.

"Jadi… kau dan Bang Yongguk sudah berbaikan?"

Himchan terbuyar dari lamunannya, "Eh, apa?"

Entah sejak kapan Jaebum sudah berdiri di depan mejanya, terkekeh pelan, "Di hari pertama kau sekolah, kalian berkelahi. Tadi pagi, ia datang padamu dan memberikanmu salep. Himchan-ah~ sebaiknya kau tidak membuat teman-teman sekelasmu ini bingung."

Himchan tersenyum miring.

Ia juga bingung.

"Tidak, Jaebum. Aku dan Bang Yongguk sialan itu tidak berbaikan," jawab Himchan seraya membereskan bukunya, bersiap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Tidak berbaikan? Ayolah. Baru pernah sekali ini aku melihat Bang Yongguk yang menyeramkan itu _peduli_ pada seseorang."

Himchan hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanggapan.

"Atau jangan-jangan…" Jaebum menunjuk wajah Himchan, menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, "…kalian berpacaran ya?"

"Yah, Im Jaebum, kau mau kuhajar?"

"Ow, ampun, Tuan!" Jaebum pura-pura takut dan menjauh dari meja Himchan sambil cekikikan.

Himchan menghela napas panjang. Lelaki itu sedikit melonggarkan kerahnya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

Ia juga tidak mengerti— kalau Yongguk memang benar-benar menyimpan dendam soal kejadian yang lalu, kenapa saat itu Yongguk membantunya? Membawanya pulang, lalu merawat luka-lukanya? Kenapa saat itu Yongguk menemaninya pergi ke makam ibunya?

Himchan tiba-tiba teringat saat Yongguk menggendongnya ala _bridal_ dan—

"Himchan hyung?"

"Tidak, demi Tuhan, aku tidak sedang berpikir mesum—"

Youngjae melongo.

Dan Himchan refleks menutup mulutnya.

_Sialan_, ia tadi ngomong apa sih?

"… baiklah? Aku cuma mau menawarkan minuman karena kelihatannya kau frustasi sekali."

Himchan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

_Aduh_, ia juga jadi tidak beres.

.

.

.

.

.

—_From : Jongup_

_Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Kau minggat lagi?_

.

—_To : Jongup_

_Ani. Di atap sekolah._

_._

Yongguk menghela napasnya. Ia terlalu malas kembali ke kelas, tapi ia juga tidak mau pulang.

Setidaknya angin sejuk yang berhembus di atap sekolah membuatnya dapat sejenak menenangkan pikirannya. Ia meluruskan kakinya dan menyandar pada dinding. Toh daripada mengikuti pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan, lebih baik ia tidur saja di sini.

Tapi saat ia memejamkan matanya, yang terbayang malah wajah Himchan yang sedang tersenyum.

.

.

.

_"Hei," Himchan membuka mulutnya, "Siapa kau, brengsek?"_

_Yongguk mengangkat satu alisnya, "Serius, Himchan? Ini aku, Yongguk!"_

_ "Yong…guk?"_

_ "Kau tidak mengingatku?"_

_ Yongguk memperhatikan Himchan lekat-lekat. Ia yakin, benar-benar yakin, orang di hadapannya adalah Himchan yang saat itu menghampirinya di pemakaman. Ia yakin orang di hadapannya adalah Himchan yang saat itu mengulurkan ketika ia terjatuh._

_ Tetapi… Himchan terlihat berbeda._

_ Penonton kembali riuh._

_ "Yongguk? Berandalan dari SMP Choeseon?"_

_ "Pertarungan Himchan versus Jinki berubah jadi Himchan versus Yongguk?"_

_ "Apa urusan si Yongguk itu kemari?"_

_._

_ Himchan kembali menoleh ke Yongguk._

_ Dan saat itulah, Yongguk sadar._

_ Himchan yang saat ini di hadapannya, bukan Himchan yang saat itu._

_ Rasanya asing— Himchan di hadapannya saat ini tidak mengenalnya._

_ Himchan yang waktu itu memberinya kata-kata semangat dan berjalan bersamanya— bukan Himchan yang saat ini sedang kembali mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya, untung menghajar Yongguk._

_ Lalu ia pun sadar, bahwa Himchan tidak sedang dikeroyok. Himchan dan Jinki— mereka sedang berduel._

_ "Baiklah, siapa pun namamu, aku tidak biasanya meladeni orang yang mengganggu duelku, ok? Tapi kau pengecualian. Mau berduel?"_

_ Yongguk mengernyit. Ia tahu ia cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Himchan. Bagaimana pun, ia juga berandal yang cukup ditakuti di sekolahnya._

_ Tapi, jika itu Himchan…_

_ "Tidak, terima kasih. Maaf membuang waktumu."_

_ Yongguk sudah akan berbalik jika saja Himchan tidak tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu._

_ "Pengecut. Mengganggu duelku dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab."_

_ Baiklah._

_ Yongguk melepas jaketnya, mengangkat kerah Himchan dan menatapnya bengis._

_ "Kau mau duel? Baiklah. Mungkin kepalamu memang harus dibentur sedikit supaya kau ingat siapa aku, Kim Himchan."_

_ Himchan menatap marah Yongguk. Ia menghempaskan tangan Yongguk, membuatnya kembali berdiri tegap di tanah. Tangannya dikepalkan keras._

_**BUAGH**_

_ Tanpa aba-aba, Himchan menonjok pipi Yongguk keras._

_ Yongguk sedikit kaget, tapi ia bisa mempertahankan badannya. Saat Himchan kembali melayangkan tonjokan yang mengarah ke perutnya, ia menangkis dan menghindar ke arah kanan. Diputarnya lengan Himchan— sehingga lelaki itu terkunci pergerakannya._

_ Tapi Himchan cerdik. Dengan menginjak kaki Yongguk, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari kunciannya. Himchan langsung melayangkan tendangan pinggir._

_ Lagi-lagi ditangkis oleh Yongguk._

_ Yongguk mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang. Ia bersiap, mengepal tangannya keras-keras dan melayangkannya melewati udara._

_ Namun saat tangannya sudah hampir menghancurkan tulang pipi Himchan…_

_ Ia tidak tega._

_ Ia berhenti._

_ Himchan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia menyerang Yongguk berkali-kali. Keras, tanpa ampun._

_ Dan Yongguk, betapa pun ia mampu melawan, ia tidak melakukannya._

_ Karena satu hal yang diketahuinya, ia tidak mau menghancurkan Himchan._

.

.

.

.

Himchan memukul kepala Zelo dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"Yah— hyung!"

Zelo meringis, menatap sepupu kesayangannya dengan tatapan bingung. _Apa-apaan?_

"Itu hukuman yang kau dapat ketika tiba-tiba berpacaran dengan seseorang dan tidak langsung memberitahuku, Zelo sayang."

Jongup meneguk ludahnya, _duh_.

Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Youngjae hyung yang sudah lama bertunangan saja tidak kau pukul."

Daehyun meneguk ludahnya, _duh._

Youngjae yang duduk di sebelah Himchan langsung tersedak.

Himchan lalu memukul kepala Youngjae dengan sumpit yang sama.

Tiga kali.

.

Kantin sedang ramai seperti biasa. Himchan dan Youngjae tidak keluar kelas tepat pada waktunya karena Choi seonsaengnim menyuruh keduanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan tambahan. Dengan perut lapar, keduanya berlari ke kantin dengan harap-harap mendapatkan meja kosong.

Dan untunglah, Jongup dan Zelo menyisakan tiga kursi di meja mereka.

Daehyun bergabung belakangan.

.

"Ini canggung, _jebal_," ucap Himchan setelah menyeruput minumannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku. Duduk di sini. Bersama kalian berdua—" Himchan menunjuk Daehyun dan Jongup dengan dagunya, "—yang _notabene_nya adalah teman Yongguk."

Daehyun mengibaskan tangannya, "Ah, santai saja hyung. Kau masih canggung setelah semalaman tadi bermain _video game_ bersamaku?"

Himchan menggeleng.

"Sama saja. Kalau di sekolah rasanya sama saja. Yah— tidak ingat di hari pertamaku sekolah, Yongguk dan kalian berdua tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasku dan membuat seluruh murid di kelas merinding?"

Daehyun dan Jongup malah nyengir tidak bersalah.

"Kita cuma ikut-ikut, kok. Lagipula mana berani aku berkelahi di lingkungan sekolah. Bisa-bisa diskors lagi," ujar Daehyun sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Youngjae.

"Ehm. Tanganmu, Jung Daehyun."

Youngjae mengingatkan seraya mendorong Daehyun menjauh.

Himchan memutar mata malas. _Dasar gengsi_.

"Jongup sih, masih murid kesayangan kepala sekolah. Melanggar sekali-kali tidak akan berpengaruh. Aku? Fatal akibatnya," cerocos Daehyun lagi.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah ingat kan, hyung?" Zelo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongup, "Kau sudah ingat siapa itu Yongguk hyung?"

Dan Himchan hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Wah, jadi sebentar lagi kita akan menyaksikan duel Yongguk hyung versus Himchan hyung?" tanya Daehyun, sedikit bersemangat.

"Aish, _jinjja_— ini rumit, tahu," Himchan meletakkan kedua sumpitnya, "Kini aku merasa bersalah pada Bang Yongguk sialan itu. Saat itu memang salahku sih. Tapi si bodoh itu— aish."

"Menurutku sih, katakan secepatnya saja, hyung. Setelah itu kalian berkelahi dan masalahnya jadi beres, kan?" saran Zelo, menatap Himchan yakin.

Tapi, Himchan tidak tahu.

Apakah setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Yongguk, lalu berkelahi, masalahnya akan beres?

Memori itu kini akan terus membekas, tidak mudah dilupakan.

Dan lagi, rasanya… Himchan tidak ingin berkelahi dengan Yongguk.

Bukan karena takut kalah. Bukan karena takut akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Ia hanya tidak mau.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan tidak langsung pulang ketika Jongup memberitahunya bahwa Yongguk masih berada di atap sekolah, setelah membolos beberapa pelajaran.

Himchan tidak tahu pemikiran macam apa yang membuatnya menaiki tangga darurat sekolah, naik menuju atap sekolah. Menghampiri Yongguk yang ternyata hanya sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding dan menatapi langit.

Ia berdeham, membuyarkan Yongguk dari entah apa yang dilamunkannya.

"Hanya ingin memberitahu, bel terakhir sudah berbunyi."

Yongguk mengernyitkan dahinya, tetapi setelah itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Belnya terdengar sampai sini."

…oh.

"A-aku hanya mengingatkan. Siapa tahu kau tertidur di sini dan kebablasan."

Yongguk terkekeh, "Kita tidak berteman, kau ingat itu kan, Kim Himchan-ssi?"

Himchan mendengus.

"Setidaknya kita pernah berteman."

.

Yongguk menengok cepat ke arah Himchan.

Tangannya sudah terkepal kuat.

"Apa… katamu tadi?"

Kini Himchan yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, "Setidaknya kita pernah berteman."

Yongguk tiba-tiba berdiri dan melangkah cepat ke arahnya. Himchan tahu Yongguk sudah akan mencengkeram kerah seragamnya, tapi malah ditahannya, entah kenapa.

"Kau sudah ingat?"

Himchan tidak punya pilihan, "Sebenarnya, ya. Sudah."

"Semuanya?"

"Semuanya."

Yongguk membuang napas pendek.

"Sejak kapan, sialan?"

"Kemarin sore."

Kini keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara burung yang terdengar, memecah keheningan.

Lalu Yongguk— tanpa aba-aba atau apa pun, mencengkeram kerah Himchan. Himchan terangkat sedikit. Cengkeraman Yongguk yang sangat erat, membuat Himchan sedikit sesak. Namun, Himchan tidak mau melawan. Tidak sebelum Yongguk mengatakan apa pun.

Yongguk hanya menatap matanya. Himchan tidak tahu apa yang tergambarkan disana. Marah? Sedih? Kecewa karena tidak ada orang lain yang menyaksikan perkelahian yang akan terjadi? Puas karena akhirnya bisa menghajarnya habis-habisan? Atau senang karena punya kesempatan untuk melempar orang yang dibencinya dari atap sekolah?

.

Namun ternyata, Yongguk melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Himchan buru-buru menarik napas panjang, lalu kembali mendongak untuk melihat wajah Yongguk.

Yongguk menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Dengar, Kim Himchan. Aku ingin menghabisimu, brengsek. Aku ingin meremukkan tulang rusukmu, seperti kau meremukkan tulang rusukku dulu. Aku ingin melihatmu jatuh, seperti kau menjatuhkanku dulu."

"Aku akan selalu bisa melakukannya, ok? Aku bisa meremukkan tulang rusukmu. Aku bisa mempermalukanmu di depan teman-temanmu. Aku bisa menjatuhkanmu"

.

"Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Himchan mengerjap.

_Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?_

"Saat kau menghancurkanku dulu, aku bisa saja melawan. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya," Yongguk terkekeh, entah kenapa, "Kukira aku dendam padamu karena menyesal, menyesal telah membiarkanmu pergi dan bukannya melawan. Sekarang aku tahu bukan itu alasannya."

"Kau," Yongguk mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, sambil tersenyum miring, "Aku takkan pernah bisa menghancurkanmu."

"Bukan karena aku tak mampu melakukannya, tapi aku tak mau."

Himchan masih menatap Yongguk tidak percaya dengan napas tertahan.

Yongguk berjalan menuju pintu.

"Jadi kuminta, Kim Himchan, agar kita tidak usah saling mengenal. Kau bukan musuhku, dan kau bukan temanku. Kuminta kita tidak usah saling menghancurkan."

Lalu Yongguk menghilang dari pandangannya.

Meninggalkan Himchan dengan seribu pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

.

Hai reader. Ini telat banget ya.

Saya sih berharapnya masih ada yang nunggu2 ff saya.

Setelah datanya hilang sebenernya saya udah _desperate_ dan gatau mau lanjut apa kagak. Tapi setelah melihat kambeknya B.A.P… _HWADUH_. GA TEGA JUGA NGEGANTUNGIN. Kerennya sekarang Zelo udah gede dan _feel_nya sebagai uke kiyut mulai hilang. Gapapa lah ya.

Jadi, gimana ceritanya? Saya pikir mungkin _typing_ saya bakal sedikit berubah karena udah lama ga ngetik ff. Semoga enak dibaca, ya.

.

.

_Still,_ segala kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu, jadi… _RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
